Passing Poems
by ktwjdramaaddictedotaku
Summary: Naruto thinks Sasuke is ignoring him so instead of walking up to him and asking,he decides to voice out his feelings.In a poem. DISCONTINUED.
1. Are you ignoring me?

**Poem created by me. I was writing this to my friend cause I was angry because I thought she/he was ignoring me, then this magical bulb flashed above my head and gave me a great idea of a little story of Naruto and Sasuke. But then it crashed on my head telling me to write it out.**  
**Naruto writes a poem and some how it becomes a habit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

* * *

Naruto sat on his roof of his house, he couldn't help but feel sad and depressed. During the whole of the day, Sasuke had ignored him, even when he tried to start a fight with him, he just walked away. No insult. Nothing. He just acted like he wasn't there...like he was invisable, just like how everyone treated him before, how everyone still treats him now.

Feeling a slight breeze, Naruto shivered from the coldness, he didn't realise how later it had become. He climbed back through his window closing it shut, and turning on his heater before collapsing on his bed.

He was so angry, sad and confused at the same time. Had he done something to hurt the Uchiha's feelings? Did he say something that could offend him?  
Naruto knew he couldn't exactly see him face to face, Sasuke wouldn't even let him near him for a start. How could he asked the raven without annoying him further. He just wanted to know.. He thought it would be best if he would just voice his feelings out on paper, better than saying it in front of the Uchiha and losing his cool which then would make it ten times as worse.

He sat back up and grabbed an empty scroll on his desk with a brush and ink.  
Naruto knew he wasn't good with words, after all, he was called a dumbass most of his life, so he didn't know how to start. He looked at the paper, and focused on his feelings, the words and sentence created themselves. Naruto looked back outside and reopened his window, climbed out of it and closed it. The cold air could help clear his mind and help him think...  
And soon he started writing...

**_Alright, I'll just jump to the bloody point shall I?  
Pointless as this seems, I tried to talked to you  
but alas I did not get a hi nor one good bye_**

**_have I done something wrong?  
that you have to ignore me so bad  
look now, this is even turning into a song_**

**_if you didn't wanna talk,  
couldn't you of just said so?  
maybe I should of just went for a walk_**

**_I can stop and laugh nervously  
Hoping beyond hope that you're not ignoring me  
but if you are I can be perversely_**

**_You know how I am after all  
so be like that for all I care  
ow, I should be careful, don't wanna fall_**

**_like I said I don't really care  
of the way you act  
it's all fair  
I think that's a fact_**

**_oh crap that had four  
but I do care for one thing  
I know you're my friend  
now that's a fact!_**

**_and I do care  
if you're angry at me  
even if i cant tell  
but I'm sure your ignoring me_**

**_I just realized that didn't rhyme  
thinking here...  
bring in my lemon and lime!_**

**_Well I made this up as you can see  
don't think I took it  
if you do, you just don't know me_**

**_I don't even know how this happened  
but one question  
that you should have read a couple of times,  
'are you ignoring me?'  
that was the main purpose of this story line_**

Sighing at the thought he had lost track somewhere within that poem, but after he kept re-reading it over and over he seemed satisfied with it after all it didn't come often that he could write a poem. Even if he didn't really want it to be a poem, it just magically came out like this. Also he couldn't believe he even wrote in a bit where he had nearly fell or when he was thirsty for a glass of lemon and lime.

Staring at his master piece he just needed a way of giving it to him, but making sure he didn't face or bump into Sasuke.  
From the roof top he looked around,to see it was quiet...well,it was like,midnight after all which by the way would be perfect since no one would see him creeping into the Uchiha compound and slipping the little paper through the boys door.

Smirking at his oh-so-brilliant-idea he jumped down and ran,heading towards his destination being as quiet and sneaky as possible.

* * *

cookies! for everyone and anyone!


	2. Ghosts!

second whoop whoop

disclaimer:do not own naruto.I wish, but i don't alas all i own is the poems within this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow creeped about going in and out of other shadows, making sure they wouldn't walk into some sort of light.  
Jumping from where they were,they reach out for a gate that led into a compound.  
Opening it slowly and just big enough for the Shadow to creep in,  
**cccrrrreeeeeeeeek**  
said Shadow froze  
'shit!' it looked around nervously making sure no one was around and no one heard.

Trying once again he opened it a bit more,  
**ccccccrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeek**  
'eep' they jumped in through the gate,taking a few steps forward before jumping a mile in the air because of,  
**CRASH!!!!**  
he had let the gate swing close and create a loud noise, loud enough to.... 'wake the dead (gulp)'  
Taking a torch out of his pocket he switched it on,shinning it around him so he knew where he was walking where or into.  
'boy oh boy,is it deadly quiet around here,ooooooohhhhhh why did I have to say deadly??' Naruto mentally cried,he hated ghosts, really badly.  
'bad enough I'm walking on the place where they were murdered doesn't help,it's a bloody freaking ghost town........I'm doing it again!!!!!!!!'  
**crash  
**Naruto swung around in the direction of the noise  
'shit! what the fuck was that?!?! oh god this is scary,really scaring.....oh crap I think i just wet me self'  
shining the light on a trashcan that seemed to have caused the racket,he watched as a kitten walked out of it running away from the boy that shone the light at it.  
Naruto couldn't help but chuckle,a nervous chuckle 'hehe it-it's just a c-cat'  
**"oooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Naruto gulped, 'that was the wind I'm sure of it' he breathed in and out and carried on with his walk,he kept shining the light in different directions to make sure nothing was there or watching him. But he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes gazing at his back.  
Quickly turning he swung the light at every spot that a person could possibly be hiding.......but there was no sign of someone.....or worse something.

Thinking he was just having the case of paranoia (which he had every right to have at the moment) he carried on walking pushing the fact someone could be watching him down.  
Each step he took make him even more sure someone was watching him, so he changed his pace to go faster and faster.

Breathing heavyly he stopped walking,where did that bastard live? it felt like he had been walking forever.  
Feeling a hot breath on his neck he froze,who was it? his breath became rough, a hand then slipped around his waist,Naruto jumped backwards shining his torch at the person.  
He froze, the person wasn't alive....gulp....he was dead.  
Naruto watched as it leaned towards him,

**"boo!"**  
Naruto jumped chucking his torch as well,the ghost watched as Naruto ran away screaming with his arms held high to the sky as he ran.

The ghost chuckled, amused at the blonds antics.  
Pulling something off,which ended up to be a white sheet it revealed none other than Sasuke. dobe  
"hmpfh what's my little blond doing in the Uchiha compound?" he asked himself but then he frown at what he mumbled to himself,he had once again said that the blond was his when he certainly wasn't......yet.

Laughing mentally he began to following his lovely blond in the same direction. His house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto gasped he was shockingly white scared out of his wits about seeing a ghost.  
He mentally Screamed, the ghost had TOUCHED him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! eeeewwwwww.  
He couldn't help but shiver not just because a ghost touched but because it was cold outside.  
'its only cold because there must be a lot of ghosts walking around(gulp)'  
Naruto looked up and and let out a relieved sigh, he had finally found Sasukes house.

He only knew it was Sasukes because the lights were on.  
Walking up the path he Slipped the piece of paper into the door before running off like something horrible and disastrous was giving chase after him and with the aura of murderous intent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked up the path to his house,he raised an eyebrow at this.  
'what doe the idiot want' he was about to stand up to sneak back into his house when he noticed Naruto hadn't knock. Staying where he was, he watched from in the bushes.  
He watched as Naruto bent down and slipped something through his door before running like his life depended on it.  
He still couldn't help but chuckle at the look the boy had when he scared him.  
Walking back up to his house he opened his door and picked up the paper before he too stepped into the warmth.

Opening the letter he began to read it,whilst reading he couldn't help but frown at each word.  
"so the dobe thought I was ignoring him...?ok, he has misunderstood but it's nice that he wrote it out in a poem just for me............" he let a smirk appear on his face "..I think I'll play along too...."  
He then switched of his lights so he was standing in the dark.........

"SHIT!!!!!! aw crap!!"  
**bash **  
"HOLY!! MY FOOT"  
**trip trip bash crash**  
in the heat of his falling Sasuke some how had managed to turn the light back on.  
He was currently lying on the floor face first

It looked like he had hit his foot on his table which a vase had fallen off and landed on his foot,he then, limping ,attempted to climb the stairs but lost his footing and ended up falling must of hurt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
please comment and review cookies for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. flirting

disclaimer:own Naruto?no own poems...? sadly,yes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 7:30 in the morning,Sasuke had enough sleep but clearly not enough to help him think of what he was going to write for his reply poem back to Naruto.

Sighing he got up and decided to head off to the training grounds they were all meant to meet at 6 but knowing Kakashi-sensei,he wouldn't arrive until,probably around 8.

Grabbing his spare kunais which went straight into his pouch, he grabbed his keys heading for the door but stopped mid step before reversing a couple of paces back.  
He eyed the slip of paper that Naruto had given him and decided he would take it with him.........for uuuuuh inspirational....purposes,yeah that's right inspirational purposes, not because he felt that Naruto would be close to him because of the paper. Sasuke knew better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke arrived at their usual meeting place:the bridge.  
Only to see the bright and blinding Comrade named Sakura,no, she wasn't bright and blinding because of her charming looks that she was currently trying to dazzle him with,no it was the fact her hair was (he swore) a couple of shades pinker than normal the same goes for her usual red dress.  
Her teeth were sparkling white,she had pink sparkly nail polish on:toes and fingers.  
But worse not only did her appearance look different, so did her face.  
She had make up pink eye shadow,bright pink blush on her cheeks and red lipstick along with silver sparkling mascara.

What is up with her and pink.

'To be honest' Sasuke thought, mentally half chuckling,half puking 'she looks like a weird demented clown,yuck it just plain disgusts me to my bones..' he looked her up and down "yeah, I rather hug Itachi screaming for him to come home and be my big brother, to protect me once again,apologising with all my heart than look at this eye-soring site, that makes me want to gorge my eyes out" he mumbled under his breath

Sakura blinked at him,then started battering her eye-lashes at him in a.....flirtatious way?...with her lips pouting out,her head moving in circles,clockwise and anti.  
"pardon, Sasu-kun?"she tried making her voice soft and low while speaking to him.  
he narrowed his eyes at her "....it's Sasuke.." looking to his right he asked a question "wheres Naruto?"  
"hehe uuh Sasu-kun,does it matter? it's you and I..."she began to walk up to him as he leaned on the side of the bridge "...alone....." once arriving at front of him,she leaned closer to him and began twirling her fingers lightly on his chest "maybe we could use this time 'correctly'.."she whispered as much as she could into his ear.  
"yeah,your right" he replied looking down at her,her eyes began sparkling "we could start doing our training" the sparkles then disappeared leaving her utterly shocked.  
Noticing she hadn't replied back to him nor planning to, he slid away from her grip.  
Sakura stood there, no sound made, just the wind passing by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**poof**  
"morning!"  
"you're late" came a female shout  
"well, you see I was walking here when I got pushed over by a orange blue and yellow blur,the push had cause me to fall over and hit my head,knocking me out so as you see i have just woken up" he smiled his eyes curving upwards like an upside down "u".  
"Lier" came the same female voice  
"I wasn't lying Sakura....oh Sasuke,can you do a favour then?"Kakashi couldn't help but keep staring at her,another attempt at seducing Sasuke must have failed.  
"hmm.." Sasuke looked at Kakashi,he could see the smile and the attempt of not to laugh at the female comrade.  
"can you get Naruto,so we can begin our training for the day?"  
"I don't know where he is..."he stared at his sensei  
"he's at his apartment"Kakashi simply said to him.  
realising what he just said he began to argue with him.  
"if you know where he is,why didn't you just go get him?"  
"because it would be best for you to"Kakashi smiled at him  
"why?"sasuke glared looking for answering on that nearly fully covered face of his.  
"just in case"  
"in case of what?"  
"that he might be doing something"  
"doing what?"  
"masteeeeenage.... boy stuff"  
Sakura looked between them confusion in her eyes.

As Sasuke walked passed his silver haired jonin teacher he whispered in to his ear,  
"you dirty sick minded pervert...." that said he walked off, heading in the direction of the blonds house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood on the door step of the blue eyed blond haired boys house.  
Looking through the window he couldn't see any one.  
Planning on just leaving,and telling Kakashi that Naruto just wasn't in, he heard a whimper.  
Freezing he took steps back turned and knocked on the door. No answer.  
Twisting the handle,it opened,stepping in the house slowly he looked around the flat to still see no sign,there wasn't even a presence of chakra anywhere.

Sighing,he walked into Naruto's bedroom,just in time to see a blond hair duck down at the end of the bed.  
Sighing yet again he walked over to the shivering blond, he was unusually pale and his eyes were glassy looking.  
Bending down he put his hand on the blonds forehead to feel his temperature.

Feeling a hand on his forehead Naruto looked to his side,he couldn't tell who it was,all he could see was a faint out line of someone 'or something(gulp)GHOST!!!!'

"GHOST!!!!!!!!!!"  
Jumping,he smacked Sasuke in the face forcing him backwards, landing on the floor.  
Naruto had still not noticed who it was he was to busy smacking the intruder before jumping out of his hopefully opened window.  
**Crash!**  
"NARUTO!!!!" Sasuke immediately jumped up running to the window  
"ow I thought that was open"Naruto mumbled  
"Naruto!! are you alright!?!?" Sasuke jumped through the window and knelt next to him,checking for a pluse.  
'boy,last night must have scared the living daylights out of him"  
Lifting the boy up so he was sitting.  
"Sa-Sasuke??"Naruto asked staring unbelievably at him  
"hn....dobe,what have you been taken?"  
Naruto eyes began to become teary and his bottom lip began quivering.  
'oh shit, no no no,don't cry!!' Sasuke thought panicky  
Naruto jumped at him his arms wrapping around Sasuke  
"SASUKE!!!"  
Sasuke stood there frozen,arms in the air but slowly relaxing and wrapping around Naruto in a hug.  
"Naruto? whats got you worked up?"he whispered softly  
"last night, a freaking ghost touched me and breathed on me and just now a ghost was touching me again!! Oh Sasuke!! it's in there I tell you!! In my house in my room!!!! I hate ghosts!!!!"  
Sasuke sighed last night definitely scared the shit out of him,but a glint glistened in his eyes.  
'this is wrong but so great'  
"Naruto stay here,I'll drive that dumb-arse ghost away from from you."

Sasuke stood up read to jump back in to the room when he felt a tug on his trousers,looking down he saw Naruto looking up at him.  
"please.....be careful.."

smirking at the blonds words, he nodded then jumped back through the window.

Naruto really really didn't want to look over and through the window bad enough he could hear it,and it sounded like Sasuke was losing.  
Rocking backwards and forwards he waited for Sasuke.  
Sasuke climbed back out the window and was quickly pounced on by Naruto  
"Sasuke!!!! you're alright!!!"  
"hm..why wouldn't I be dobe,I think you're underestimating me"  
Blinking at Sasuke narto asked another question,  
"Sasuke are you talking to me again?were you mad at me?"  
Ignoring the questions he walked away heading back to the training grounds.  
Naruto sighed after last night and just now Sasuke still was angry at him.....but why?  
Naruto followed suite after Sasuke after he realised training had already began.

'alright,I kind of flirted with the dobe......hope he didn't realise that,don't want him knowing to fast,i still want to play this game'Sasuke mentally smirked,  
looking over his shoulder he saw Naruto running after still looking abit traumatised.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please comment and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
like i said cookies and now muffins for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!only if you comment thou ¬.¬


	4. Im sorry

disclaimer:wwwaaaaaahhhhhh why must you torment me so,what have I done to receive such pain inflicted upon my soul,i do not or shall ever own the wonderous story called Naruto.  
yet these poems you read within this reck of a story shall forever be mine intwined into my leave it at that 'cause wishes hurt more than these words that are spoken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figue walked up and down a notepad and pen in hand.  
If we zoom closer to this figure we can make out what they are doing.  
The figue was chewing on the pen while grumbling.  
They had black duckbutt hair style,blue top with a Uchiha crest on it.  
IT WAS SASUKE!!!!!!

"Dammit"he mumbled "this poem stuff is harder than it looks"  
pausing in his steps he sat down.  
"uuuuhhh i like the way i have to look at you

even if your annoying then a zoo...........oh come one!!! thats crap!!!!a load of shit......."  
Sasuke scrunched up the piece of paper at chucked it behind landed perfectly in the bin.

**I'm sorry for the things  
I do to you**

**it never really crossed my mind  
or the pain I do**

**I never thought how much i need you**

**even though my heart  
has always said  
i didn't know it was in my part**

**I'm still sorry  
i was a stuck up uchiha  
i forgot you had the same past as me or worse  
...what rhymes with Uchiha....**

**I grew up with a family  
while you grew up on your own  
i knew how it left to be loved  
while you were hated and alone**

**Well,I want to change that  
how much i care  
to show you love  
that i want to share  
**

**Please forgive me **

**and my selfish act**

**im telling the truth:I've fallen for you(literally)  
now Naruto,thats definently a fact!!**

Sasuke laughed now that was good, he frowned at the word 'literally' yeah he had fallen whilst written that and on the day he realised he like the moron, didn't mean he should have wrote it.....all well whats done is done,not to go give it to game had just began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please comment!!!!

i aint given cookies or anything until i get at least one  
or i won't carry on with the story!!!!!


	5. Taking something

Thank you for the comments

**SasuNarufan  
Zabuzas-grl-4eva  
freexflyer**

Thank you, thank you T.T for the comments

have cookies and muffins and yyaay this chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you for being the first people to comment!!

This really annoys me everytime I put it on fanfiction uploader,it deletes some of my words or sentences so please bare with me if i have done miss spellings or my sentences do not make sense. Thank you.

Disclaimer:i do not own Naruto,poems?yes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran under the bright stars and the bright glowing circle looking down in the sky.  
The moon made his skin glow,and his eyes shine,he looked so mysterious.  
Especially to a blue eyes boy who was currently stuffing ramen down his throat with out chewing.

Sasuke ran passed the boy as Naruto turned round to see him.  
'wwwoooow' "OI SASUKE!!!!!"  
Naruto watched as Sasuke carried on running before sliding round the corner.

He sighed,Before turning back round for another bowl of ramen.  
"he's still ignoring me" he mumbled lightly.  
"boy trouble?" joked Ayame the daughter who helped run the ramen stall with her father.  
"...yeah...."  
"oh really? I was joking,tell me what's happened Naruto?"She leaned down on the counter,using her elbows to hold her.  
"well,two days ago Sasuke wouldn't talk to me no insult even when i tried to start a fight he just walked straight on pass leaving me standing no eye contact to show he heard or knows i was there!!!"Naruto had started raising his voice without knowing he had.  
"calm down Naruto..did you do anything to hurt his feelings?"She asked questioning him further.

Naruto sat there thinking for a while,staring into space before answering the question.  
"no,i don't think so really"he gave her a puzzled look,

"Ayame!"  
Said girl stood up straight and walked away,before she walked away she said one more thing to Naruto,  
"just try to talk to him it's the only way to sort things out"with that said she walked behind the curtains.  
Naruto didn't sit there for long as the old man came along with his miso ramen.  
Naruto took out his frog pouch "don't worry,it's on the house"

He blinked "eh?"  
"i said it's on the house"  
"uuh" he grinned at the man who had his back to him though "Thanks old man i appreciate it!!!!"

He dug into his precious (free) ramen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped down from the rooftops,he had decided to run up there after he ran past Naruto, after all it would have just been quicker like that.  
Like I said he jumped down at front of Narutos front door.  
Sliding his hand in his left pocket he took out a slip of neatly folded paper.  
He unfolded the paper,his eyes gliding down it,reading each word he had thought and written.  
Once read his eyes widened,this was not the paper he had written to Naruto,this was the paper written by Naruto TO him.  
He didn't want that one,well,he did but he wanted the other one too!!!

Frustrated,he kicked Naruto's door leaving a small yet large dent,turning around he jumped on the roof heading back the way he had annoyed look upon his facial features.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood up from his seat in the ramen stall,thanking them once again for his free meal.  
Walking out,he turned to his right,looking at the ground and each step he took he began walking home,except he didn't really want to.  
He could go to sleep:but he wasn't tired, could see Iruka-sensei:but he might be busy, could follow and see where Sasuke went but he would be even more mad at the blond.

Since Naruto wasn't watching where he was going,he didn't know that would happen and didn't know he should sidestep, the person running was at a fast speed he couldn't stop.  
So....they collided.A slip of paper fell from the runners right pocket.

"argh"Mumbled Naruto rubbing at his head.  
"Naruto!!" he knew that voice and that voice didn't sound to happy  
"Sasuke?"  
said name glared at the other teen.  
"no,I'm itachi"  
Naruto's eyes widened "holy shit!!what are you doing in Sasuke form?!?!?!where's Sasuke!?!?you're here to get me aren't 'ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NEVA!!!!!!!(1)"screamed Naruto,his finger point at 'Itachi'

He couldn't help but smirk,his dobe had believed that.  
"no you moron,I was being sarcastic"  
Naruto blushed but it soon quickly disappeared "how do I know you're not being sarcastic now?" he questioned,eyeing the boy.  
Sasuke shook his head as he stood up,reaching his hand out to the blond he smiled.....wait....smiled? smiled!?! SMILED!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! The egotistic,emo prince anti-sociel Sasuke smiled? since when did he smile?  
Grabbing his hand Naruto got stared at sasuke,not blinking at staring.  
"what?"  
"who are you and what have you done to the real Sasuke?"  
"I am the real Sasuke"  
"I would believe that,with that smile was not there"Naruto pointed at the smile  
Sasuke's face immediately dropped.  
"see you later" with that said Sasuke continued on his way.

Looking down to where Sasuke was once standing he saw a piece of paper with his name neatly written on it.  
Bending down slowly he picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He would read it once he got home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke jumped into his house, 'where the hell is that paper' running into his kitchen he looked on the table and the counter:spotless.  
He then ran upstairs to his room,looked on his bedside table:no papers  
Running back downstairs and into his living room he looked through the pile of magazines and scrolls:none, under the table:wood.  
Those were the only places he swore he would only put it.

Walking to head back into the hallway he kicked the door.  
"aaaahhhhhhhh fuck me!" Sasuke jumped up and down holding his foot.  
"no thanks, I got my eyes set on someone else"  
Sasuke paused in his jumping and released his foot to glare at the unknown voice.  
Turning he saw one eye and silver hair poking over the edge of an orange book.  
"kakashi-sensei" he growled lowly "what the hell do you want?!?!?"  
"well, I saw my two lovely students.......bump into each other and one was smiling which was......highly unusual,do you mind explaining?"  
"there's nothing to explain" Sasuke turned his back on his teacher and walked back into his front room.  
Kakashi stood up from the wall and followed.  
"I'm concerned Sasuke,have you been taking something?"Kakashi by then had put away his book, now that was defiantly unusual."any drugs? heroine weed crack steroids?"  
"NO!!!! no no no no no no!" Sasuke looked utterly shocked at his teacher.  
"well,you never know"  
"what do you think I am,I wouldn't go that low. give me some credit will you!!"

"I don't know,Maybe, depends how you were feeling at the time to take it and Sasuke, remember it's addictive"  
"will you stop it!!"  
"No. Have you taken steroids to help in training? What about heroine and weed because your depressed? or has Asuma given you cigarettes? or Tsunade gave you sake? I'll get them if they have!! YOUR UNDERAGED FOR PETESAKE!!"  
"YOU STUPID TEACHER,do you really want to know why I was smiling!?!?"  
Kakashi nodded  
"I smiled because I bumped in Naruto, alright!!!why the hell would you think I was taking drugs of anykind?!?!you do my head in you lazy one eyed old man!!!!!!" Sasuke looked really angry  
"now just leave so I can find my paper that I need to finish delivering!!!!!"  
'old man?....I'm only 24 who does he think he is calling me old!!!!!!' "correction, I do have 2 eyes,I'm only 24 and earlier you dropped a piece of paper and by chance it had Narutos name on it so he picked it up"  
Sasuke paused in his search for the missing paper, "what did you say?"  
"correction"  
"no after that"  
"I have two eyes"  
"after that too"  
"I'm only 24 years"  
"oh my gawd, the last thing you said"

"well,Kakashi-sensei,just...say it"  
".....................picked it up..............."  
"NO!!!! THE BIT ABOUT NARUTO AND THE PAPER, WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!"  
"oh....why didn't you just say?"

Sasuke at that moment jumped at his teacher,his hands wrapping around the older mans neck.  
He began strangling him as well as shaking him by the neck "Die Hakate Kakashi my now ex-sensei!!!!!(insert evil laughter) die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Sasuke watched as the moving body became limb "hahahahahahahahahahaha" 'sasuke'  
"huh?" sasuke looked around for the voice 'sasuke'

"Sasuke??"  
Sasuke looked up to see a concerned and puzzled Kakashi looking down upon him.  
Kakashi moved his hand on to his forehead," your temperature seems normal....."

he squated his hand away "of course,what made you think that?"  
"I'm starting to think you are taking something,blanking out like that AND laughing,somethings up"  
"I did no such thing now tell me about Naruto and the paper"  
"........Naruto picked up the paper and went home,so he has the paper"  
Sasuke leaned back in his chair "oh never mind then everything's perfectly fine" Sasuke once again smiled and lightly chuckled.

Kakashi stood there slightly backing away from his student 'he must be insane or...................................................he really needs to get laid, you know hormones and that...............I'll leave him for now, anyway I think I should be on my date' with that thought Kakashi made a quick get away by jumping out the window.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehe  
look forward for more comments please

(1) I do know how to spell Never, see I spelt it, I just spelt it differently like when they say it differently, yeah, I hope you get what I mean


	6. No one will love me

6th one.  
Thank you to  
**atemswhitetigermew  
CoCoBookmark  
Zabuzas-grl-4eva**  
for commenting and reminding me, that I do have some people reading my stories. Thank you Thank you!!!!

Disclaimer:I shall never own such wonder, so I should stop being such a blunder. But this poem is mine, so I don't know. PLease read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on his bed only clad in his lovely orange boxers,with little pictures of naruto (the food) on it.  
He sat still, staring at a white piece of paper in his hands,he stared at it not even blinking once.  
Re-reading each word that caught his eye.  
Naruto, still not blinking, began to shake violently.  
Without knowing what he was about to do,he jumped up,paper still in hand.  
"yyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooooooo" He had tears flowing down his face. Happy tears.  
He jumped up and down,to the sides, did a few spins, sang a bit before falling back on his bed clutching on to the paper.  
"oh my gawd, he loves me,me me me" a tear slid down his face "I'm happy I always thought no one would ever love me. The village made that especially Sasuke to l-love me, i just can't help but cry!!"  
He looked at the paper his tears vanishing.  
"how to write what I feel?"  
Naruto put the paper down smoothing the paper out,trying to get rid of the creases.  
Opening his bedside draw he pulled out a notepad and pen.  
Just jotting down a few ideas of what to write.

Lets zoom into this notebook and read what it currently says.  
**I (heart) sasuke 4eva** ......sorry wrong part of paper  
**bored!!!!!**.......still wrong, sorry  
**shopping list: ramen ramen ramen ramen......I want some ramen.....  
**.....uuuhhh Naruto had currently written stuff other than ideas,just plain normal teenage stuff at the moment....WAIT!! he turned the page,HE IS WRITING!!!!!! SHHH

**My love so deep  
than the sea  
something something weep  
**".......uh not bad but i need to fill in the gaps and stuff"  
**I don't know how to say,  
well,you can be a bastard  
oh and by the way  
I love you  
**"........"

Naruto stopped writing,and sighed at the crap ideas he had written down.  
He couldn't think probably with words swimming in his head,Kyuubi didn't help much either he just helped pile them in his mind.  
**does he really love you, Naruto?  
how do you know he's not lying?  
he just another that hates you  
he's tricking you,and your falling right into his hands  
**Those were what Kyuubi was saying, but the most that hurt him were what the villagers said to him or about him when he was younger, everyword was engraved into his heart. It stabbed him.  
_No one will ever love you!!!!!!  
Leave me alone you freak!!!  
Love is what you have to earn, to bad he lost it, that monster_  
_His tears are fake,a monster doesn't cry. He kills.  
Murderer!!!die!!!!go to hell!!!!  
mummy, do monster love? No hunny they have no emotions._

Naruto closed his eyes close to tears, he ripped off the page and scrunched it up,chucking it halfway across the room in anger. He picked up his pen and stabbed it in the paper before he started writing._  
_  
**The tears I give  
I hadn't told  
is everyday I live  
the days unfold**

****

while shadows creep  
and all I do  
is silently weep

for the pain I feel  
that I keep  
is within a single seal

the help I had seeked  
had not come and people  
watched as my tears leaked

my cries of pain  
were heard but ignored  
I'm surprised I stayed sane

if you're willing to help me  
are you not scared  
of what others say they see

you want to show me love  
which everyone told me was a myth  
and you know you have it once you have a dove

a message only those are in love see  
well to burst your bubble  
no one wants to love a freak like me

So show me what you say you feel  
then I'll believe the words you say  
unless you lie lets just  
leave this for another day

Naruto breathed in and out,he felt tears gather in his eyes,but he really didn't want to cry.  
Not now,he was over with crying, no one helps when you cry, he learnt that the hard way.  
Standing up he walked to his switch and turned it off, he still could see after all the moon was giving him light through his window.  
Walking back over to his bed,he put the paper on top of the other one and gently lay in his bed.  
His head on his pillow and the rest on his body covered by his blanket.  
He really didn't want Sasuke to be lying,he wanted it to be true now,if it was a lie his heart will defiantly rip in two.  
And his feelings would have been played with by the one person he started to trust and if it is what he's starting to think,he couldn't run back to Iruka, he probably would have had enough of him by now.  
He closed his sparkling blue eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek and soaked in to his pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didn't aim for this to be a bit sad.........well hope it's good.  
please comment!!!!


	7. Payback

7th bored bored bored hehe  
sorry uh where was I? ahh yes  
thank you for reading this far ^.^ and being patient

Disclaimer: shall or never will ever and I mean Never own Naruto in any dimension out there!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat upright in his bed, letting out a loud yawn.  
His usual neat duck-butt hair was a tad messy, sticking up in different angles, his eyes half closed and sleepy-dust sticking in the corners of his eyes.  
He looked around his room before plopping back on his bed; he didn't feel like getting up, even though he had training to get to.  
Dragging his tired ass out of bed, he fell on the floor, landing on his hands and knees slowly crawling towards the door before finally getting up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked down the street, arguing with himself of not to turn back and crawl back in his lovely warm comfy bed.  
Yeah, he had training and yeah, he does love to train, but right now he couldn't deal with Sakura and her pathetic attempt of seducing him and Kakashi giving him strange looks. He knew Kakashi had been watching him since the day he had technically lost his mind. He seriously didn't know what had came other him. Well he did, and that was Naruto.

He turned a corner of some bushes and saw his bright coloured blond standing quite far from the, once again, blinding eye-sore.  
Sighing he made his way over to them.

Sakura and Naruto looked at the distance person heading towards them.  
Naruto was about to shout towards him before a pink blur and gust of wind zoomed past him.  
"oooooooooohhhhhhhhh ssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaasssssssukeeeeeeeeeeee-kkkkkkkkkkkuuuuun"  
came a spine chilling screech.  
'There it is' Sasuke mentally sighed.  
The blur latched there self on to Sasuke clinging on to him like a leach.  
"oh Sasuke.." she began "why are you so late? I was stuck with that THING over there!!" she pointed a finger over at the blond, who was currently gapping at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke felt anger rise within him.  
'oh no she didn't! She did not call my Naru-chan a THING!?!?! Oh she is SO getting it now!!"  
"uhh Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" she asked ever so innocently. Yeah right.  
She batted her eyelashes at him, hugging his arm closer to her chest, his arm being squashed into her breasts. If only she had some.  
Sasuke, ever so slowly tilted his head at Sakura, before shoving her on the ground.  
He grinded his teeth at her before speaking "don't you ever speak like that about Naruto again" he whispered lowly and deadly to her.  
She sat there, the blood from her face draining slowly away.

Smirking, he continued on his way towards a upset and confused Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silver haired man stood there looking at his three students. The number one unpredictable ninja, The, might be on drugs and insane, moody ninja and at last his, pathetic seducer but smart ninja.  
He watched as Sasuke bounced his leg up and down, he raised an eyebrow at this _'must be craving for some DRUGS at the moment'_  
Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi eyeing him, so he glared at the perverted teacher.  
"What?"  
"........nothing......" taking one more look at him he looked at the others.  
"Alright let's make this story short" He said clapping his hands together  
"what story?" asked the naive blond.  
"it's just an expression Naruto"  
"what's an exxx-presss-sssssion"  
"don't worry"  
"but you said and now I want to know, so you must tell me"  
"not really"  
"yes really"  
"I don't want to play this game Naruto!"  
"what game?"  
A frustrated Kakashi sighed  
"anyway back to the point"  
"what point?"  
"This point"  
"eh??"

"So, anyway today we're not having training and we have no missions for a while so as that said and done with, I have to go" he said, curving his visible eye into an upside down "u"  
Before Kakashi could poof away Sasuke spoke up.  
"So you basically wasted our time with that?"  
"No, I saved YOUR life by wasting your time of not to do of what you know what I mean" he smiled at Sasuke  
"I know that you know that I know that you know what I'm on about"  
Naruto and Sakura sat there confused as Sasuke grew with anger.

Growing larger and larger, his face so red it puts a tomato to shame.  
Naruto and Sakura ran over and hid behind Kakashi as he took steps backwards, backing away from his student.  
"Kakashi-sensei! I think he's going to explode!! Literally!" shouted Naruto  
"no! Sasuke-kun"  
"I don't think he'll explode Naruto, he's just simply mad" _'I hope' _he added as an after thought.  
With out any warning Sasuke exploded, blood and guts and parts of his body flying, hitting each one of them.  
Blinking Kakashi saw drugs on the floor.  
"what a horrible way to go" he mumbled under his breath

"nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Screamed Kakashi as he fell on to his knees holding his head, Sakura and Naruto ran over to him.  
"Kakashi-sensei are you alright!?!" they shouted in unison.  
Kakashi blinked his eye open to see Naruto and Sakura right up near his face and Sasuke standing a couple of steps behind him.  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking left and right.  
Naruto spoke up for all of them.  
"Well, the last thing you said was that you know that Sasuke knows that you know that he knows what you mean, and Sasuke then looked mad but you then blank out and stuff and just now you screamed going, NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! And fell to your knees holding your head like this" Naruto then too fell on his knees holding his head mimicking his teachers actions.  
Kakashi blinked at him "eh?"  
"It's true Kakashi-sensei; Naruto's actually right for once"  
"You just blanked out" came a calm and was that a hint of amusement in his voice?  
"Have _you_ been taking _something_ Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi glared at him, "no! I have not"  
"Sasuke-kun has got a point sensei, you may have been taking something" Sakura looked worried at him.  
Kakashi sighed he was about to explain the whole thing and the now misunderstanding thanks to a certain Uchiha, but before he could get a single word out of his mouth, he let out a grunt as he was knock on the ground so he was lying on it.  
Naruto straddled Kakashi as he began searching the jonins vest.  
"STAY STILL WILL 'YA!!!" Naruto shouted at the wiggling Kakashi  
"Naruto get off me! I don't want to use force" he warned  
as that said both Sasuke and Sakura jumped on Kakashi pinning his arms down.  
"argh! I need to get somewhere!!!!!!!!"  
"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but your health is better than were you need to go!" argued Sakura  
"if you don't cooperate we'll tell Tsunade-baachan!!"  
"......"Sasuke nodded Smirking at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi smashed open a brown wooden door to see all the chunins and jonins look straight at him.  
He watched as they all tried not to laugh, which ended up to fail because the whole room burst out in laughter, snorts, even gasps for breath.  
He turned to face his beloved lover standing by the hokage, attempting not to laugh as well.  
Why were they laughing?  
They were laughing because his hair was a mess, a few strands at front of his face and falling side's ways on both sides.  
He was missing his Konoha head band, which ended up to be stuffed in a pocket.  
His vest was wide open same with the pockets, and there was stuff written on his chest, not on a piece of paper but actually written in marker. Permanent marker.

Iruka who was standing near the Hokage, he had been telling her that Kakashi had not arrived before being interrupted by said man, walked over to him.  
Bending close enough to his chest, he read what the words said.

"_Oh no! Tsunade-baachan! Kakashi-sensei needs help he's acting weird.-Naruto  
Please help him! We tried to find out what was wrong.-Sakura  
I think he's on drugs.-Sasuke p.s kakashi-sensei, I took the drugs in your pocket and poured them out. No need to thank me, I saved YOUR life."_

As Iruka said that last bit the laughter faded.  
Kakashi's eyes widened. Iruka stepped back and looked at him.  
Everyone stood up from their seats,  
"It's not what you think!! I don't take drugs"  
"get him!!"  
Everyone pounced on him.  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Later in the hospital**_

"Well, sorry Kakashi we should have believed you"  
"damn right!!!" Kakashi growled/shouted, he was purely mad at Tsunade and Iruka  
Iruka blushed and scratched the back of his head, "we care for you Kakashi"  
"oooh I so feel the love right now, being in the hospital bed and not being trusted is a great and wonderful present"  
"well Kakashi" began Tsunade "we might have taken a lot of blood just to make sure we had the tests right" Kakashi swung his head at her and glared  
"I hate you all" He grinded from his teeth deadly

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crap crap crap crap go on where are you itachi, he normal makes fun................Itachi?...............  
Itachi!?!?!..............................Itachi!!!!  
That's weird.....  
well please comment and stuff!!!!


	8. Not so bad

hello everyone who is still reading this T.T  
Thank you and sorry for like not writing quick enough.

Disclaimer:do not own Naruto. Poems, sadly, yes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel slightly guilty" mumbled Sakura.  
Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura was still were they were when they attacked Kakashi.  
"well least we know he's safe in the hospital"  
Sasuke leaned backwards a smirk upon his lips.  
'I don't feel guilty,he deserved every single thing he got anyway'  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
Sasuke looked up to face sakura, "...hn...?"  
"oh uh never mind" Sakura quickly turned away wiping the remains of makeup.

Naruto got up from where he was,"Im going, see you guys later"  
He walked into Sasuke pushing him to the side.  
"uhh Naruto! hold on!"  
Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to Sakura.  
"yeah Sakura-chan?"  
"are you ok Naruto? you seem different" Sakura actually looked truely concerned for him  
"why do you say that?"he asked  
"well you haven't really smiled and you haven't asked me out or anything"  
Naruto's eyebrow twitched  
"do you really care Sakura!?!The world doesn't revolve around you or even better your not my world,so I don't have to keep asking you out, ever thought of I don't like you anymore" he breathed in and out "or a monster, or as you put it _thing_ can never love!!!!"  
With that said he walked off ignoring the calls for him to come back, right now he just wasn't in the mood and he didn't know why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke too walked off, what had the blond so mad, but he was quite impressed that he had shouted at Sakura and the things he said.  
But, even worse, Naruto shuved him, why?  
Sticking his hands in his pocket, he felt something,pulling it out he revealed it to be a slip of paper,folded.  
Unfolding it neatly, he began reading it was the next poem from Naruto.  
Making sure no one was around he sat down and read it.  
It was sad and depressing,is that what Naruto was upset about?  
That Sasuke might be lying and that he's a monster.

'well I'm going to make sure that what he said happens and prove my love'  
getting up he ran to his house which wasn't that far away.  
He Jumped at his door, kicking it dead on, but instead he smacked into it.  
Cursing he pulled out his house keys and un-locked the door before jumping again into the door, but once again the door refused to open letting him smack into it yet again.  
'just open the door jack-ass' listening to the insult to himself he opened the door and smoothly walked in acting like nothing had happened.  
Smoothing out his clothes he walked over to his phone and picked it up dialing a number.

_"hello?"_  
"Hey"_  
"whos this?"_  
"don't worry it's me,Uchiha"_  
"Sasuke?"  
_"no the muffin man"_  
"the muffin man?"_  
"no you idiot,Uchiha"_  
"Sasuke?"_  
"who else you moron, the Uchiha clan is dead!"  
_"Itachi Uchiha"_  
"huh? he buys "stuff" from you?"_  
"no"_  
"then why the hell would it be him!?!"_  
"........."_  
"........"_  
"i get all the stuff from him"_  
"what!?! your contacting my brother!?!"_  
"see this is why I don't talk about business. Especially to you"_  
"........"_  
"so..what did you want?"_  
"well I want a-"  
_"it has to be in code you know that"_  
"fine! I want something white and lovely plus medium"_  
"huh?"_  
"you don't know?!?! look it up"_  
"...moody uchiha....hold on *rustle rustle*"  
_".................."_  
"oh i see, well I don't sell them,Itachi does"_  
"what!?! if he has them you should"_  
"yeah but he says that he can't give them to me, and if any one wants one they have to phone him"_  
"......so your saying I have to phone my psychotic murderous brother just to get what I need desperately?"  
_"pretty much,yes"_  
"you have got to be kidding me"_  
"no,I'm serious"_  
"no that's not-ahh never mind just give me his number"_  
"uuuuuhhhh 0778639303"_  
"thank you"_  
"good luck" *click*_

Sasuke sighed hanging up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi sat still he had heard that up to the part about buying "stuff"  
'I knew it he's on drugs!! tell Tsunade!!!"  
He then ran not listening for the rest of the conversation or anything

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,'alright, I can do this'  
He then dialed the phone.

_*ring ring*  
*rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnng*_

_"oi tobi remote! oh uh hello?"_  
"..........."_  
"....uh hello?_  
"....."

_"is there any one bloody there!?!"_

Sasuke pulled the phone away a bit, muffling his laughter he then put it back to his ear and listened to the people talking.

-----------------------

Itachi listened as someone was laughing on the other side  
"oi! I know you're there,I can hear laughter stupid prankers!!"  
"uhh Itachi-san are you alright?"ask a blue skinned shark  
"yeah just stupid prankers"  
"haha lets hunt them done and blow them up, yeah!!"yelled a blonde  
"No Deidara I could use the body as another puppet. For bait though" mumbled a red haired male playing with a puppet.

Itachi heard a gulp from the other end of the line.  
"I think they can hear"  
"even better yeah" Deidara jumped at Itachi Snatching the phone of him.  
"hey yeah, listen to me, I'm going to track you down yeah and you will see my explosions oh and by the way art is a bang yeah. go on say it- oi Master Sasori!!"  
Sasori took the phone off Deidara as he ran round the room being chased by Deidara AND Itachi "No art is not a bang, art should be able to stay there forever like puppets"  
Deidara grabbed the phone  
"dont listen to that puppet freak, yeah!!!"  
"oi who the hell are you calling puppet freak!?!?!"  
"Deidara!! phone now!"Yelled Itachi  
"art should be beautiful but doesn't last for long that is true art!!"  
Deidara then, smacked right into the wall "ouch"  
Kisame quikly picked up the phone "ignore them and remember fish are friends but have bite like me!! *chomp*, here you go Itachi-san"  
Itachi nodded while walking past Deidara and Sasori who was currently hitting him."who's a puppet freak?!?!"

Itachi reached for the phone,but it was no longer there, they both blinked.  
"Tobi's a good boy!!!!good boy I tell you!!! Tobi good boy!!"  
"Tobi pass!" '**yeh' **  
"here you go tobi good boy!!" Tobi gave the phone  
"yes tobi good boy hey there names Zetsu" **'and I'm going to eat you when I find you"  
**Itachi took back his phone  
"you annoyences this is my phone!!!MY phone!!! I was given this by my brother if this is broken you guys are bloody paying for it you stupid morons!!!! not a word Kakuzu"  
Said person closed their mouth.  
"Hello?sorry about that, whos is this?"  
_"............"_  
Itachi pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at caller ID  
"SHIT!!!SASUKE!!?!?!"  
"huh?" mumbled everyone in the room  
Itachi tried covering the phone but Sasuke could still hear.  
"It's my brother,Sasuke"  
Every burst out in laughter.

Glaring at them he went back to the phone  
"Sasuke?"  
_".......yeah?......."_  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUMBER!?! YOU BETTER HAVE NOT WENT IN MY ROOM I HAVE STUFF IN THERE!!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU MAY HATE ME BUT I'M STILL YOUR BROTHER GOD-DAMMIT!!!"  
_"I-I didn't go in your room niisan"_  
"good,so how may help you little brother?"  
_"I need to-to buy something"  
_"aww your growing up!!! don't worry I'll get you a condom oh and all the series of Icha Icha paradise!!!! oh and a sex position book!!! aww I never new the day would come!!!!whos the lucky guy??" Sasuke heard snickering in the put it on loud speaker.  
_"of course I'm growing up!! no!! I'm not planning on doing that I'm only 13!!! I cant read that stuff!! you have to be 18 niisan!!! eeeewwww no no no and how do you know it's a guy!?!?"  
_"everyone grows up kid!!!"shouted Kisame  
"and 13 and onwards can have sex,yeah,just don't get someone pregnant,yeah!!!always use protection!!"  
"have you got some pregnant then Deidara??" asked Sasori  
"no!!"  
"If you have the fucking book,fucking read it! while doing the job!!!"shouted Hidan  
"plus you never know when a book like that could come in handy" **'to give pleasure'**  
"and" Itachi spoke up "cause you always have been, you just didn't know it then"  
_"you put me on loud speaker!!!!!!"_  
"uuuh yeah!!" they all said  
_"argh Itachi, all I want is something white and lovely plus medium"_

The room was silent,  
"huh?"  
_"oh just look it up already!!"_  
*Rustle rustle flick flick*  
"ohhh one of them"mumbled Itachi  
"haha yeah"  
"why would he need "that"??"Questioned Sasori  
"I didn't know you take that?"whispered Itachi  
_"yeah yeah I need it soon so when can I have it?"_  
"I'll bring it tomorrow"  
_"when and where?"_  
"12pm and in the alleyway by the training grounds"_  
"why in the afternoon?"_  
"top secret"_  
"just tell me!"_  
"that's when I can be ask to get out of bed"  
_"you lazy....."_  
"what?"_  
"nothing"_  
"ok...anything else?"  
_"....what about lube? you didn't mention that"  
_Everyone burst out laughing  
"we can get you that kid" chuckled Kisame  
_"alright got to go bye"_  
"bye!!!" they all shouted

*click*  
"he seemed ok,yeah"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed alright tomorrow that's fine he can wait.  
Perfectly Fine.

"what else did I want to do....oh yes make another poem!!!"  
".hhmmm they wasn't bad and my brother....I don't know all well I think I'll phone more often!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh sooo tired lmao Just type with out thinking and what do you get a whole bowl of random!!!  
no not ramen,random.  
So please comment and stuff please please please doing my best to like write chapters lol ^.^


	9. ally way spying

so sorry for not updating quicker.  
_**UPDATED CHAPTER!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke looked around the area that he was currently in.  
_'alright...right!'_ he twisted his head to the right _'no one....left!'_ he swung his head to that direction.  
_'no one....behind!'_ he spun to look behind him _'still no one'_ His eyes widened _'holy crap...ABOVE!!!'_ He launced his head to the sky looking at the buildings _'no one...but why do I have a feeling someone is watching me' _letting his eyes drift around for a while, down the streets, at the market stalls and the top of the rooftops, he saw a silver fluff on the edge of one of the buildings he was observing. Sasuke blinked at it "what is that?" he asked to himself. Skwinting, he leaned forward trying to make out the object that seemed to move sidewards and bob up and down, like it was taking glanes at was slightly odd, and disterbing.  
_Why would there be a silver, slanting to the side, fluff on a building?_ he questioned to himself, but to no avail, he had no answer to answer that unsual weird question of his.  
"hmm...must be......a rock" he mummered finally coming up with a solution._  
_Shrugging the feeling off,he stepped into a dark and spooky ally way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi sat on the roof that Sasuke had currently been staring at.  
He had been secretly there for a while, waiting for Sasuke to crawl along and get the stuff he had ordered.  
Except he didn't know where this meeting would be held at so he guessed that since it would be illegal it would be somewhere hidden in the viallge, so on a map he pin pointed all the allyways, then reduced it to dark allyways, then reduced that to where there was barely anyone near the allyways.  
Which left him only two allyways so then he did _'innie minnie miny mo' _and look now he had got it right. It was his lucky day.  
"first," he began "it's obvious that he is paranoid about what he is doing and second he is a complete idiot, he looked straight at me, and wait...I'm a...rock?" he blinked  
Shaking his head, "why'd he change his mind, old man to now a rock"  
He jumped up before running to the dark and creepy ally way, where no one ever goes because they not know what lies within there. Be afraid, very afraid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around as best as he could within the dark.  
He could only make out a bin to his left and a card board box on the right.  
_*click click*_  
Sasuke flinched.  
"damn it" came a emotionless cold voice.  
"who's there?" Sasuke asked sharply as he draw out a kunai.  
A bright flame appeared showing someones face before him.  
Sasuke eyes widen as his face grew paler than it could ever get.  
The figure smirked, the boy at front of him was practically wetting himself.  
Why was he wetting himself? well, maybe it was because the light was in front of the figures face elluming shapes, giving him a scary/intimidating look.  
He pulled the light away from his face.  
"sorry, the lighter died and well you see I had matches ...and I don't know where the candle came from....." his eyes travelled north 'til it hit the ground ".......couldn't you have found a toilet?" he asked, gracefully raising an eyebrow at the youngster.  
Sasuke almost blushed. ALMOST. He hadnt forgot he was a Uchiha afterall and Uchihas never blush, at least that was what rule number 234 said, well, he had now just broken said rule.  
His blush started on his cheeks slowly making its way around his face,behind his ears and finally down his neck.

Even with barely any light, he could see Sasuke was blushing, he couldn't help but smirk. His eye brow still raised.  
"...shut it Itachi! wheres the "goods"?"  
Itachi chuckled "now now, do be patient" Opening his cloak to reveal a black netted top, clinging to his muscular body clearly showing how toned he was.  
Every fangirl, right at this moment would be drawling and gushing blood out their noses at the thoughts of what that body could do. Even the author is currently drawling at the thoughts that is going through her mind that she could write...but she won't.

Anyway, he pulled out a cage.  
"here it is Little brother" He handed the cage over to the pale hands that reached out to grap it,  
without hesitating he wrapping his fingers on the handel, slighting brushing his fingers on his brother, pulling the cage away, he examined it.  
"It seems......fine" he mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi looked back up eyes wide.  
'Itachi Uchiha!!! and Sasuke Uchiha!!! He has a bad influence on him!! always have always will'  
Kakashi stood up and ran off again.  
'must report to Tsunade-Sama, she'll help me'  
With one goal set he ran in the direction of the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was about to walk out of the small ally way, but Itachi stopped him by resting his hand on his shoulder.  
"so who is he?"His face was passive.  
"a person" Sasuke attempted again to walk off, but Itachi had gripped on to his collar and held him back.  
"being who?"  
"someone" Sasuke was now running but getting no where, how strong was his brother?  
"being who?" he asked again with a smirk gracing his lips.  
"a friend!!!" cried Sasuke running with full power in his legs now.  
"a friend being who?" if Uchihas laughed and smilied Itachi would be at the moment but he couldn't since that was Uchiha clan rule number 235 and 236: Uchihas never smile or laugh.  
"alright alright it's Naruto!!!!!!!!" He yelled still running with chakra in his legs now.  
Itachi's eyes widened and he let go of the shirt in shock.  
_'did he just say Naruto? Naruto the Jinchuuriki, the one Akatsuki is after?'  
_Sasuke flew forward, landing face first on the ground.

"argh my face!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!my precious face!!" he sat up holding his face and rubbing the soreness away.  
Itachi raised an eyebrow "did you say Naruto?"  
"yes you idiot, I did! and now my face is ruined!!" Sasuke was throwing a fit.  
Itachi paced up and down,  
_'we need him but my brother loves him......who comes first...Akatsuki or my little brother...?'_  
Sasuke stopped in this tantrum and watched his older brother pace while thinking.  
He poundered on ideas on what Itachi could be thinking, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"your thinking about Naruto aren't you!!!!!! you want him all to yourself!!!!!!" he pointed an accusing finger at him.  
Itachi paused in his pace and raised his eyebrow.  
"what are you saying?" he asked  
"I'M SAYING YOU LOVE MY NARU!!!!! WELL GUESS WHAT HE'S MINE!!!!!MINE MINE MINNNNNE!!!!!"  
Itachi's hand went to his head and massaged his temples.  
"idiot" he whispered "no I was thinking wheather I should chose Akatsuki or you"

"........." Sasuke pulled a puppy dog face and jumped at him, his legs wrapping around the older Uchiha's waist and his arms around his neck.  
"nnnnnniiiiiiisssssaaaaaan pllllllleeeasssse chose youuuur wittle brother!!"  
Itachi paled it was like Sasuke had just reverted back to his younger clingy self, and his eyes and face they were, dare he say, cute! he couldn't go above that.  
"otouto, I care about you more than Akatsuki, and seeing you happy will make me happy so I won't"  
with that said he poofed off.  
Sasuke landed on the ground, kneeling, he blinked at the spot his brother was last standing.  
"he still loves me?"  
Another puff of smoke appeared.  
"yes of course I do and oh, yeah I almost forgot..." he pulled a box and placing it on the ground beside Sasuke.  
"have fun" once again he disappeared.

Sasuke lightly chuckled even if he was breaking one of the many rules, that he hasn't memorised, he silently chucked a scroll behind him.  
Lifting up the stuff he too disappeared in a poof of smoke. He couldn't be asked to carry them home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

short and crap chapter  
im sorry for being late on updating and for writing a crap chapter.


	10. Kidnappers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would be in there!! And Sasuke wouldn't be an avenger and Narusasu would be real!!  
**RE-READ AND RE-DONE I THINK**

==========================================================================================

Sasuke appeared in his living room, dumping the cage and small box on his front room table, he looked down to see he was still wearing his shoes, his eyes widened before quickly running out of the room and out the door, he then took of his shoes shuvving it to the side and re-stepped into his house, sighing.  
He re-traced his steps back but not back into the living room because he walked straight past it and to the kitchen, as he stepped into the kitchen, he hit the floor.  
Thrashing side to side, he tried to break free from the person who had ambushed him in his own home. It shows how safe you're really are in your own home. Sweatdrops.  
The ambuser wrapped the bag around Sasuke so he was in it whole, before tying him in it.  
He picked it up and swung the bag onto his shoulder and jumped out of the kitchen window that was left wide open. So that was how he got in....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mpfph!!! argh mmm fph!!!!"  
A silver haired male dropped a large bag which was moving and thrashing about, he bent down and pulled the tie which held the bag together.  
A blond haired, big chested woman gapped at a gagged and tied up Sasuke, who was currently glaring daggers at his kidnappers. He had better things to do then be tied up for no apparent reason. This was wasting his time.

"Kakashi was it necessary to use chakra ties and gag him?"  
Said man nodded as he pulled out his lovely little orange book and began reading.  
"of course, if I didn't he would put up a fight and frankly I want to get this over and done with after all I have...a dolphin to get to."  
"......fine....untie him will you" she swung a cup of glass and shoved it down her throat.  
Kakashi walked over to him and pulled the tape from his mouth.

"AAaaaaAAAAAAaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHhhhhhhhHHHHhhhhhHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Sasuke thrashed about, he was going to kick that one eyed freaks head in and more, he could see it now as soon as the ties are off, yes he would.

_Kakashi bent down and untied the chakra ties off of him. As soon as they were pulled off Sasuke left no chance for the man to jump away from him.  
He pulled out a kunai and held it to his throat, he smirked at his sensei, and he'd never seen him so panicky and scared because he was always calm and collective.  
Sasuke's smirk disappeared as he frowned; it wasn't fun killing the copy-cat nin just like that. He got off of the man but slipped the book out of his hand.  
Kakashi let out a thankful sigh but he panicked again when he found his book was no longer in his reach.  
He turned round to see the duck-butt boy smiling devishly at him._

_"you wouldn't dare!!"  
Sasuke opened the book and ripped out the pages, and began cutting them up with his kunai.  
Kakashi watched in horror,"nnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"  
Sasuke blinked, what was that blinding light, it was clogging up his vision......_

"see what I mean he blanks out"  
Sasuke blinked a couple of times trying to get rid of the spot lights.  
Tsunade had sat him on a chair and shone a torch in his eyes; Sasuke didn't notice that until she pulled away.  
Once his vision came back the first thing he saw was Kakashi with his still un-broken book in his hands.  
'dammit another day-dream - I mean...thought, no.....I don't know.....'  
"Sasuke?" Asked the blond haired women  
"yes, Tsunade-sama"  
"are you sure you haven't been taking drugs...?"he could hear the concern in her voice even if she was trying to sound angry.  
His eyes widen and went to a glare to Kakashi  
"the hell" he growled "that one eyed perverted dolphin loving scarecrow has poisoned your mind!!!!!! in to believing him, but don't give in, your already in the palm of his hands!!!!"he screamed.

"Sasuke calm down please, tell us what business did you-" she was cut off by the concern teacher as she was pushed to the side and was re-placed by him, kneeling at front of Sasuke.  
"what business did you have with your brother in that dark and spooky dead end alleyway!!!!!?"  
Sasuke gulped. He knew.  
"THAT WAS MY BROTHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" he shouted astonished  
Kakashi sighed it looked like he was going to play hard ball, maybe he could call in Ibiki but Tsunade said earlier that that was going a bit too far.  
He stood back up "I see you're going to be like that then....."  
He took out a picture of team 7. Sasuke didn't flinch, it was just a picture, but his naru-chan looked super hot. He almost drooled.

Tsunade stood back up, brushing the dust off of her, never taking her glaring eyes off of him.  
Kakashi took out a lighter and held it the edge of where Naruto was standing.  
Sasuke's eyes widened, he wouldn't, he wouldn't harm Naruto.  
"if you dare harm him!" he growled lowly at him  
"and what dear Sasuke-kun"  
He switched the lighter on and brought it to the picture lighting it on fire.  
Sasuke watched in horror, he could hear Naruto's screams in his head, the petrifying pain filled cries. His eyes watered, he couldn't bear it.  
"nnnnnooo no no no STOP IT!!!!" Tears threatened to fall down his cheek.  
"I was getting something for Naruto!! a present to show how much I care for him!!!! please just stop it!!!"  
Kakashi pulled the lighter away and immediately put the fire out as it got to the picture-Naruto's knees.  
Sasuke looked traumatized, Kakashi smiled at a job well done, but he didn't party for long as he was hit round the back of the head by the Hokage herself.  
"you complete and utterly useless scarecrow, you hurt him" she made her way past him and to Sasuke, and hugged him.  
Sasuke sobbed violently into her shoulder as she hugged him, aswell as un-tying him.  
Said boy looked up with a smirk and evil glint in his eyes, before back to sobbing.  
Kakashi flew backwards "DID YOU SEE THAT!?!? HE'S ACTING!!!!"  
Tsunade flipped round and glared a powerful glare. If looks could kill Kakashi would be in his grave right now under the Hokage tower being stepped on everyday by her.

"shut up Kakashi, I believe Sasuke! so just shut up" she turned and faced Sasuke, lifting his chin up to look at her "I'm sorry about Kakashi, but I can't just take this as you not taking anything, what he's has seen is believable and he is a witness but I can't let it go, Understand?"  
He nodded, lightly sobbing now.

=========================================================================================================

4 days and a half 'til Christmas holidays!!! so hopefully, I'll be making more chapters since it will be easier as long as there's no last minute homework! :(


	11. Nearly backfired,changes must be made

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

I don't think I can survive the rest of the week, only Monday and I can't stand school, my English teacher can't stand it too, she through a fit, it was the end of our lesson and she smack a book on the desk, shouting that she had enough with us kids and ran down the corridor to the staff room. I think we drove her insane with all the talking, but we still did our work, I don't know what she complaining about. ^_^  
**RE-READ...ADDED SOME...I THINK**

Well, go on, read.

"as I'm not sure what to do or what to believe, I'll have someone watch you, It that alright?"  
'Damn!' Sasuke thought 'as long as he's/she's stupid maybe I can shrug them off'  
Sasuke wiped away the dry tears that stained his cheek, "who is it?"  
"Me" Sasuke froze and twisted his head ever so slowly to the voice,  
'oh kami-sama please say that deep voice was Naruto please, please, please don't let it be...'  
"It's Kakashi" Tsunade simply said as the Smiling Jounin chuckled.  
"NNNO! Chance in hell!!!!! Why him!?!!" Sasuke yelled, calmly as he could be in a twisted situation like this.  
"Simple really, you see he trains you during the day, so he can watch you then and at night he can be round your house keeping an eye on you"

Sasuke was angry, no furious but actually in the inside he was crying his little heart out.  
"nnoo!! he's going to ruin my plan!! and he's going to drive me insane!!!"  
Kakashi and Tsunade raised an eyebrow "plan?" they said in unison  
"oooh crap" he mumbled.  
"what is it?"  
"alright alright, I brought something for someone and I'm going to show that someone I love them more than they would ever know so I went to extreme lengths to get the thing I need and strained my mind"

"........."  
There was a highly uncomfortable silence between them all.  
Tsunade looked at Kakashi and vice-versa, while Sasuke watched them. The silence was soon disturbed as it was filled with high and low pitched laughter.  
"The-Sas-sasuke U-Uchiha has fall-fallen in l-love!!!!" Gasped Kakashi  
"that's a g-good one" Tsunade put down her sake holding her sides.  
Sasuke glared, was it that hard to believe that he actually loved someone!!!!!  
Re-gaining their posture, Tsunade spoke up "alright kid, what's the real plan?"  
"THAT WAS THE PLAN YOU STUPID OLD HAG, GO RAPE JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke clapped his hands over his move, he didn't mean to say that, it was meant to stay in his mind not fly out and smack her right in the face. He should have seen the conceqences.  
Tsunade grew with anger, Sasuke gulped. He's dead.  
She smacked him in the face causing him to fly off his chair, out the window, through a brick wall and on a bed.  
Sasuke sat up, slightly tipping to the sides.  
"At least I got a soft landing" the bed caved in.  
"fuck it.....this is not my day...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Hokage tower, a very angry Tsunade sat in her seat, drinking down a bottle of sake while Kakashi tried to calm her and Sasuke was getting healed by Shizune.  
"Eh? Tsunade-Sama do stop, it's bad"  
Tsunade looked at him, he quickly held his hands near his chest.  
"eehh? uuh calm down it's bad for your lovely health"  
"shut it with the sweet the talk" at the sharp voice Kakashi closed his mouth and backed up far away from her.  
"you little brat! Kakashi is going to watch you no matter what!"  
Sasuke flinch 'ok watch what you say, you don't want another flying lesson in one day'  
"b-but can I suggest something?"

Tsunade paused in her sip before bringing it back down and nodding for him to carry on.  
"I wish to have Iruka-sensei watch me too, as I and Kakashi would have different opinions and you wouldn't know who to believe, but I doubt it would be me since he is the adult after all, so having two adults, one trustworthy, not you Kakashi-sensei, and one perverted would equal my chances of you believing that I am not on drugs because you would trust Iruka-sensei since he is an honest Chunin and not a crafty Jonin."  
Tsunade nodded, it made sense.  
"alright"  
Kakashi's one visible eye widened.  
"no!! you're listening to him and what you wouldn't believe me hey! I'm honest too!!!!"  
Kakashi was not happy well he was half and half, spending more time with Iruka but it would mean he might be wrong!!! He is never wrong, always right!!

The door slammed opened  
"I came as fast as I could Tsunade-sama!!!"  
The person ran past all of them and began bowing.  
"as soon as I got your message I came here straight here" 'could have been late but the kids drive me insane'  
Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened, when did she send a message???? even the author doesn't know.  
"thank you Iruka, I'm glad you respected me that much" she said smiling at him  
"of course, all shonobi should" 'I don't even know what we are talking about now'  
'suck up! but that's my Iruka.....except he looks...thoughtful....?'  
"Iruka you're to watch Sasuke with Kakashi"  
Iruka nodded.  
"dismissed!!!!"  
Everyone scrambled out, they walked in silence to Sasuke house.

Kakashi wasn't happy what he wanted was back fired.  
Sasuke was half happy, his planned almost backfired but now they needed to know about him and Naruto and what's going on. Which he really didn't want to tell them, this was just getting more complicated, _'stupid Kakashi-Sensei. Can't admitt he's wrong'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke arrived at his house.  
Sasuke walked ahead of them both down the path that led to the house, still in silence.  
Kakashi sighed all he wanted was to sit down with a cup of strong coffee and read his precious book.  
Sasuke put out his arms, stopping both Iruka and Kakashi to a halt.  
"shoes. off. now"  
Both teachers nodded as they took off there shoes and pushed them to the side, following Sasuke, Kakashi immediately headed into the kitchen without a word.  
Iruka and Sasuke stood in the hall looking after at the now gone Kakashi.  
They heard a tap turn on then a hissing of a kettle, Iruka grew mad.  
"Sasuke, I apologize for his behaviour" Iruka mumbled  
"no need to sensei" he simply said heading to the kitchen too, Iruka followed.  
Sasuke went to the cupboards while Iruka walked over to Kakashi.  
"you idiot this is his home, give some respect!!" he whispered deadly.  
Kakashi nodded.

They watched as Sasuke took down 3 plates, and placed them on the cloth on the smooth wooden table, he then got out 3 glasses and placed them next to the plate, with a knife and fork on either side of the plate.  
He pulled down a saucepan and filled it with water before putting it on the stove.  
Iruka jumped up, "oh Sasuke it's no need to make us dinner we can have-"  
but he was cut of by a hand from Sasuke.  
"you're the guests in my house, I'll make dinner, so please may you sit down"  
not to disrespect him, they both sat down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour and a half of bickering from Kakashi and Iruka, a few spillages because of a certain jonin, and a sauce fight they were eating there dinner.

_**Within in that hour**_  
_"Kakashi shut up and read that stupid book!!"  
Iruka was suddenly mad at Kakashi and Sasuke didn't know why and frankly I don't think he wanted to neither.  
Kakashi smirked at Iruka as he passed the piece of paper back to him.  
Iruka sighed and unfolded it, reading it in his mind.  
__**'You, me, tonight?(insert wink) Sasuke will be asleep and it's double kinky to try and stay quiet, which I doubt cause your a screamer, which I love though. So how about it?(insert grin)'**__  
Iruka blushed as he looked up at the man. The man smiled, but he did not see what was about to hit him.  
Iruka had kicked his chair, forcing him back and smacking against the wall.  
Sasuke spun around, to face the two teachers, he watched as Iruka kicked Kakashi a couple of more time to bury him in the wall.  
"you are sick" Iruka pushed the table into his stomach, "Iruka, Sa-sas-"  
He pushed it harder "I no Sasuke is in the house, but you being a sick idiot I have to do it"  
As much as Kakashi loved a angry Iruka, which he did hate sometimes he loved a blushing one better.  
"Iruka-sensei....?"  
Iruka paused in his attacked to murder Kakashi, he slowly turned his head to see Sasuke looking straight at him. He blushed and realised the table from the gasping Kakashi.  
Looking at the table that became highly interesting. He refused to look at any of them in the eye._

Kakashi stared at the boiling water that the spaghetti was cooking in.  
"Kakashi-sensei it won't cook faster with you staring at it" Sasuke simply said looking over Iruka's shoulder to see the newspaper.  
"Please may you stop looking over my shoulder?" mumbled Iruka mostly to himself.  
Kakashi spun around hitting the handle of the Saucepan causing it to fall, but with great reflexes Kakashi caught it before it could hit the ground, but with consequences, the boiling bubbling water spilled out on to him and the floor.  
Kakashi screamed from the shock of the boiling water, hearing a scream both Sasuke and Iruka turned, as Sasuke turned he slipped on the spilled water.  
"aahhh KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!"  
Kakashi eyes widen, he chuckled lowly "eh?sorry?" Sasuke's eye began to twitch, before Sasuke could yell at him more, he ran out dumping the saucepan on the kitchen side.  
Sasuke jumped up, landing on his legs chasing after the run away.  
Iruka sighed, he folded the newspaper before getting up and refilling the spaghetti and putting it back on the stove.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka sat in silence because of the last incident that will probably never be mentioned again.  
Sasuke stood from his chair, saying something about needing to make a sauce for the spaghetti.  
He bent down grabbing some bottles. Tomato, barbecue, mayonnaise, a few spicy herbs.  
He poured some into a measuring cup and stirred it, adding some sugar at a few times, being curious, Kakashi stuffed his book away and sneaked up behind Sasuke.  
Kakashi saw an amazing site, he really wanted to burst out laughing but he didn't, what had him in a fight of not to laugh? well, it was because Sasuke had his tongue poking out between him lips and his eyebrow was frowning in concentration.  
"whaat you doooing?"Kakashi sang into the raven's ear.  
The raven jumped lightly still squeeze some sauce into the concoction. Still squeezing, he spun to glare at the silver haired male, the sauce ended up spurting onto his stomach and chest, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the sauce carried on. He stopped squeezing the bottle.  
Kakashi glared at the stain on his clothing, before changing his glare upon the young boy, after a glaring contest he too grabbed a bottle and sprayed it on him.  
Sasuke stared in shock. Oh no he didn't.  
If looks could kill both would be dead at the looks each of them was sending.  
"aaahhhhhhhhh" "aaaaahhhhh" came to cries as they ran at each other, Sasuke jumped over his teacher squirting sauce, same as Kakashi.  
Iruka stood up from his chair "will you two stop it?!!?!?" without warning Iruka was splattered by both.  
"you didn't" Kakashi gulped.  
Iruka gripped a mustard bottle. "you're going down,Hakate, Uchiha!!"

So, that was what happened and they had barely even been in his house for a day.  
Poor Sasuke was annoyed and tired.  
Slurping up their spaghetti, they sat in Silence, this was going to be a long time with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think that's it for now, not sure._  
_


	12. Poor Kakashi or The dove

I keep jumping around the bush with this story, I'm not really sorry though, my minds up in the clouds for some reason, but I'll say I'm sorry so not putting it up, I have.....life problems, so do bear with me.  
_Chapter 9- re-done  
__Chapter 10 and 11-_ **_re-read and added some_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Living room**__**  
**_  
Sasuke sighed from the couch he was sitting in,staring at a silver haired man and a brunette haired man sitting next to each other.  
Frankly he didn't want to have "baby-sitters", he was thirteen for godsake, he could look after himself perfectly fine.  
Well, he was forgetting one thing, the only reason they were there was because apprantly he, Sasuke Uchiha, was taking drugs. Who in their right mind would think that.  
Sasuke wasn't that stupid to go that low, but wait, his perverted teacher thought he was and he also had to put it in the mind of the Hokage that he was and at this moment, he was trying to convince Iruka.  
God help him that Iruka would believe him not that one-eyed monster.

"So you see Iruka, that is why we have this mission to watch over the young Uchiha" the jonin said as his eye curved to show he was smiling at the brunette.  
Said brunette nodded slowing in understanding, it made sense, Sasuke could take drugs from all the pressure to murder his brother, but Sasuke, would he really?  
Iruka looked at the raven to see his eye was twitching as he glared at the silver haired male.  
"Iruka, you do believe me don't you? he is capable to get that sort of stuff"

Sasuke felt himself grow with anger, now Kakashi was talking about him like he wasn't even there, Hello? he was human with feelings, even though he didn't show them he did have some.  
He glanced at Iruka, their eyes meeting, _'oh no, please don't say Iruka sensei believed him'_  
Sasuke felt like crying, his last hope had just flowed down the drain, or flushed down the toilet, whatever one sounds better.  
_'oh Kami-sama'_ he thought _'do you hate me or something, I can't write a poem with them here because they'll know what's really happening between Naruto and I and even worse, trying to give it to him, they'll stalk me! Please Kami-sama even you care about people and love, will you throw them off track away from me!!' _He begged to the gods above as he looked up at the celin, trying to stare at the heavens, resisting the glare that wanted to show.

Silence filled the room for a while, the two older ninjas stared at the youngest of them, _what is he doing?_ was the thought that flooded both their minds.  
Sasuke scowled as he looked down from the celin, he could still sense they were there.  
Once his eyes were eye level to theirs he immediately glared at Kakashi, if looks could kill, Kakashi would once again be dead, buried somewhere.......  
Poor Kakashi, what was with the glares he was receiving.

"Sasuke" started Kakashi, his eye curving upwards again _'there's that evil smile!!'_  
"if you want us to leave so badly.." he was still smiling at the raven,  
_'of course I want YOU to leave! wait what....is he going to say they will!?!? OH THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA. I'm forever in your debt'_  
"you can get that thought out of your head, 'cause there's no chance in hell that we are" he stopped smiling and had a straight smile on.  
At those words, Sasuke broke like a mirror, he just had his hopes rise to heaven then crash back down to earth and though to hell, where now it was being burnt to a crisp.  
_'fuck you Kami-sama, I owe you nothing!'_  
Iruka sweatdropped, even he thought that Kakashi was going to leave the boy alone.

Kakashi stood from his seat and switched the tv on for the other two in the room while he could quietly read his beloved book in peace.  
Sasuke stared at the box and cage that was hidden under the table, how'd he moved it there, we do not know.  
Iruka sat watching the tv that became highly intresting.  
_'who in gods name would bite a dogs ear??'_ an astonished Iruka thought, he took a sidewards glace at a giggling Kakashi. Iruka sweatdropped (again). _'nevermind, I found out who might'_  
Looking away from Kakashi, he grabbed the remote ready to chance the channel but then he remembered he wasn't the only one in the room that could have been watching, he looked up ready to ask the raven if he wanted him to change the channel but the boys eyes were not focused on the tv: it was focused on the table.

Iruka followed his gaze which landed on a cage underneath the table.  
Iruka raised an eyebrow questioning what it was, but no one noticed since they paid no attention to him. Starting to get curious of why the Uchiha's attention was for a cage..._'wait...did something move in that....?'_ Iruka sat forward until he fell to his hands and knees on the floor, grabbing the cage from under the table.

Sasuke watched as Iruka fell to the floor, his tanned hands reaching for the silver bars of the cage.  
Sasuke watched like he was in a trance, he didn't realised what was really happening until Iruka had placed on the table and was staring at it with wide eyes.  
Sasuke immediately jumped up aiming to grab it away from Iruka telling him he saw nothing and he was exaggerating, but Kakashi had spoiled that plan by also seeing what was in the cage and grabbing him as he jumped.  
"Sasuke...." Mumbled Iruka, Sasuke wriggled, trying to lossen Kakashi grip on him.

"why do you have....." Kakashi continued staring at the cage as well.  
"a dove" they both said in unison, turning to stare at him.  
Sasuke froze in his wriggling, before sighing.  
Kakashi let go off him and bent down to look at the sleeping dove.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww it's sooooooooooooooooo damn cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
came a light squeal.  
two heads turned to face the person of the noise.  
Iruka blushed as he realised he had said that out loud, even if he thought it was quiet, it was still loud enough for the others within the room to hear.  
"Iruka.....how the hell is that bird cute? it's just a stupid bird" Kakashi mumbled to Iruka so Sasuke wouldn't hear, after all it was his bird.  
Kakashi didn't see it coming he really didn't, the two punches to his face was highly UNexpected.  
"KAKASHI!!! it's a living organism! how could you say that, what happens if someone said that about you? would you like it!?!" Screamed Iruka as he made his way to him  
"and that "stupid bird" is the token of my love for that special someone!!!!" Sasuke too made his way to Kakashi.  
Kakashi stared in horror at the killing intents that was staring down upon him, he felt intimidated and helpless against them, the hell!! he was a JONIN intimided by a CHUNIN and GENIN. He had an advantage, he was stronger. Wasn't he?

Kakashi's eyes widen as they both picked him up and chucked him on the sofa.  
He quickly sat up, cowering in fear at the pain that might be inflicted on his precious body.  
After a few moments of silence and no beatings present, Kakashi peaked an eye open to see Iruka cooing at the dove and Sasuke getting some seeds for the bird.

Sensing someone watching him Iruka looked up from the dove to see Kakashi staring at him, Iruka smiled at him. Kakashi sighed.  
"scared was we? of just a mere Chunin and Genin, can't you protect yourself?" Asked Iruka as he still smiled at him, Kakashi sweatdrop, now Iruka was making fun of him. _'Just great'_.  
"Iruka-sensei! sorry I haven't got any tea of coffee for you" Sasuke called from the Kitchen.  
"don't worry, Kakashi-sensei can nip down the shops and buy some"  
"eh!?!" Kakashi looked taken back, "we can live without coffee or tea, can you wait until, tomorrow"  
Kakashi watched as a glint appeared in his meant to be lovers eyes.

He knew he shouldn't have blinked even though it was just for a second. Boy, was Iruka getting faster.  
Kakashi stood outside of the Uchiha house. Apprantly he was kicked out just to get some coffee or tea whatever one Iruka really wanted.  
_'what now?'_ he asked himself. Kakashi felt a drop of water splat on his face, he looked up holding his hands out.  
_'Is it....raining?'_ Just as he thought that it began pouring it down, Kakashi sighed, great, intimidated by lower ranks, kicked out for a drink and now soaked.  
Kakashi began his walk to the shops.  
_'why'd he have to live further away...?'_ he thought to himself as he mentally cried.


	13. Our love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

_**alliiccceeee: If you read this thank you for your comment on Rock,paper,scissors! and you're the first. YAY!**!_

Sorry I didn't post this sooner, there were slight problems in MY plans.....that was being grounded and having it taken away....but I decided to carry on with the poem. Since I didn't post any thing for Christmas....well this can be a belated-Christmas present for all!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat there tapping is pen on his note book.  
It had only been 10 minutes since Kakashi had "left" to get some coffee/tea or both.  
Iruka walked back into the living room taking a sit beside the raven, his eyes flicking side to side on the paper.  
He quietly read the words the boy had wrote, some of it not even making one little bit of sense.  
Iruka sweat dropped, '_and everyone thought Uchiha's were smart. Who writes a grocery list for a poem?_'  
"Uhhh, Sasuke?" Iruka started, not knowing how to break it to the boy  
"…….Iruka-sensei, can you check the cupboards for anything else I need, I swore I was running low on a few things…." Sasuke asked his eyes still on the paper as he thought.  
Iruka froze… "Hold on…this is actually a grocery list? Not a poem?" she asked ever so slowly making sure they boy heard and took in everything he had said.

Sasuke looked up, staring at his ex-teacher, his eye-brow raising.  
Why was his teacher speaking slowly? It wasn't like he was a baby…unless the brunette thought he was which he was certainly mistaken.  
"I'm not a baby!" he snapped "and what made the idea that this could be a poem?"  
Iruka jumped backward at the boy "I-I wasn't trying to refer to you as a baby and because, earlier you said you were going to write a poem, so I simply got in my mind that that was the poem"  
Sasuke nodded, that made sense after all. Well, he thinks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had been sitting in the same spot for 30 minutes since he was last time we checked.  
Iruka still sat next to the Uchiha, this time with a pen and paper in his hand too.  
Both looked deep in thought, and both had writing on their papers.

Sasuke had Paragraphs, while Iruka had words that rhymed with each other.  
Iruka had tried to help Sasuke writing his poem by rhyming words the boy wanted to rhyme with.  
"Sasuke how about  
_**'you are not a freak**_  
_** I'm sorry I never saw  
those tears ever leak'**_??"(1)

Sasuke looked up from his paper,  
"That's good but…I don't know" Sasuke jotted down what Iruka had said "we'll just leave that as an idea for now"  
Iruka nodded, he knew this was important to the raven and that he wanted it absolutely perfect.  
(2) "how about intertwine? Would that go in the poem?"  
Sasuke nodded "that sounds good but rhymes with it?"  
"uuhh" Iruka began writing words while softly saying it "dine, sign, line, pine…."

Iruka looked up to talk to Kakashi, for some reason Kakashi hadn't said anything, he was quiet; too quiet. He had at least thought that the scarecrow had a few snide remarks about poetry.  
He looked up, his mouth opened for something to say but nothing came out, there was no Kakashi, just an empty seat, with no signs that someone had been sitting there. _Where is he?_

_**XxXxX PASSING POEMS XxXxXxXxXx**_

_**somewhere in the supermarket  
**_A worried man looked up and down at the aisle that he was standing in.  
"he never said what kind of coffee or tea he wanted!!" he shouted at himself, he was worried, he had spent half an hour or more trying to figure out what drink he would want.  
"does he want Ice coffee, Instant coffee, canned coffee, Cappuccino, Caffè macchiato or Ice tea green tea, white tea, black tea, oolong tea, pu-erh tea, herbal tea, or just tea and coffee.  
I don't know." He began to panic "what happens if I choose the wrong one?!?! Then he'll be angry with me and, and I don't want that to happen!!!"  
Kakashi pulled out a trolley "alright, I'll just have to do this instead" He said as his arms reached up…..

**xXxXxX PASSING POEMS XxXxXx**

Sasuke ripped off the page, and began re-writing the poem on another.  
He was re-arranging the paragraphs.  
and taking out words he didn't need or words that he only had just thought of.  
"Iruka-sensei? How about this?"  
Iruka silently read the poem to himself, if he read out loud, well I don't think Sasuke would have liked it.

_**Why would I lie  
it would be a waste of my time  
I would rather die**_

_****_

than break your heart  
and watch as it would  
slowly break apart

you are not what people say you are, they are the freaks  
I'm so sorry I never saw those tears  
ever leak down your rosy cheeks

all your pain from the past  
is history now  
I promise the pain wont last

if you let someone help you heal  
let them take the pain  
out of that stupid seal

I want to be that someone you trust  
as long as you believe  
that this isn't lust

_**I'll give my heart but in return **_

_**You give me yours  
The love that we both yearn**_

_**let our souls be entwined  
and within our poetry  
is where our love is enshrined**_

_**I've got you what you seek  
be grateful that I travelled far and wide  
so now take a little peak**_

_**It's the dove  
I know you secretly wished for  
Now you know this is really love**_

Iruka felt like crying as tears brimmed in the corners of his eyes.  
The poem had a mixture of love, trust and honesty. It was amazing for the Uchiha to write all his feelings on the paper but never show it.  
It was so sweet, like Romeo and Juliet, I love that is made to be but forbidden because of their natures.  
Yes, Iruka had read each poem they had wrote to each other. (Sasuke had re-wrote his poems to keep) It was sweet, Sasuke's love doesn't believe that they could ever love one another as they are different. Too different.  
That they are forbidden to love or to be loved and Sasuke is trying to prove them wrong.

Sasuke stared at his teacher before sighing. _'I guess it's crap then'_  
He was about to rip it to shreds but Iruka stopped him.  
"That was amazing; will you tell me who this lucky girl is?"  
Sasuke froze. Girl? Who ever said it was a girl? Oh wait, he's a boy and a Uchiha: no one ever thought he would be gay.  
He glared at his teacher, his facial expression saying 'are-you-stupid-there's-no-chance'.

Sasuke took his eyes away from the shaking Chunin who seemed confused, Sasuke began to Imagine a life with a girl……

"_oh Sasuke-kun" came a cheery high pitched voice  
"yes…BABE" came an exhausted voice that had managed to grind out his words instead of biting her head off.  
She turned around giving him an awful puppy dog face. Her bottom lip stuck out too far, her eyes too wide, she even looked like she had wrinkles.  
"baby" she whined "I want that"  
"I can't get you that" he sighed desperately, looking for a way out.  
"but baby, I thought you loved me, don't you love me, I thought you wanted to grow old with me, please don't say you don't love me no more, are you cheating on me!!!!!"  
The rambling went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on, until she grew angry of the thought that he could be cheating on her. This caused him to get a slap.  
He flew backwards gripping on to the bags of her clothes that he had bought for her earlier._

_He regained his balance and rubbed his cheek, before staring at his now sobbing girlfriend.  
"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" she screeched just as loud as his chidori, how'd he know? Because he had tested it out last time she made such ear splitting noise, anyway it was loud enough for all the public to stop in their steps and watch the scene for all.  
"I'll get It, please stop crying" her cries immediately stopped as she hugged his arm.  
"I knew you still love me Hun!!"  
This women was going to kill him one day he thought as he mentally cried._

Sasuke shuddered.  
"Sasuke, who is it then?" Iruka asked carefully  
"no chance is it a women"  
Iruka's mouth turned into a shape of an 'o'  
"I'm gay" Sasuke said, no hint of amusement or joking in his words, but seriousness  
"so who's the lucky guy"  
Sasuke sighed was no one listen he had said Naruto back in the Hokage tower…Oh wait he told KAKASHI and TSUNADE so Iruka didn't know….YET.  
"It's Naruto" Sasuke stated simply.  
Iruka blinked. Then blinked again.  
Had he just said 'Naruto'?. If it was Naruto wouldn't Naruto have told him? And since when did Naruto write poetry? All these questions filled his mind causing it to over load. His mind crashed, and Iruka fainted falling off his chair and onto the floor.  
Sasuke's head looked from Iruka who had been sitting to now staring at him on the floor.  
"he handled that better than I thought" Sasuke mumbled to himself before getting up and getting a bucket of water and towel._  
_  
_**xXxXxX PASSING POEMS XxXxXx**_

****

(1) That WAS in the poem in this chapter, it was one of the many ideas I had to put in it, so I didn't make it on the spot while typing, it was actually an idea….yes, yes a crap idea…I can hear you say you could have thought of that..…

**(2) I absolutely had trouble with that word, intertwine, I couldn't find anything that would rhyme as well as fit in the poem like a puzzle piece.**


	14. Was that a plan? or accident?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

**I'm being very serious when I say this, I'm sorry....who am I kidding, My grin is bright as Narutos XD**

**But I am sorry for not Typing this as quick as one should be. I've been studying...**

_**Sakura, Naruto: Lies!! you liar!!**_

_**Sasuke: You don't study**_

_**Kakashi: and I thought I was the terrible liar**_

_**(sweatdrop)**_

_**...............Sorry........**_

Kakashi walked through the Uchiha compound as lights switched on in each of his steps, brightening the area before, more like behind, him.

As he rounded a few more Corners he finally got to his destination: Sasukes House.

Pulling a calm and cool facade, he twisted the handel and stepped in.

The house was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. The lights weren't on neither.

He walked into the front room to see it was....the kitchen....

Blinking he walked backwards and out the room before looking down the hall, there was no pictures on the walls, Kakashi's eye narrowed, did Sasuke take them all down? Just within the time he was gone? and where was he now? and where was Iruka?

Questions filled his mind, not giving his mind enough time to work out the situation.

Once those questions had stopped coming because they had finally figured out they wouldn't get an answer, his mind figured out everything: He was in the wrong house.

Feeling embarrassed, he walked out the house and actually looked for a house with lights on, which ended up to be a while.

On his walk to the house he must have made a wrong turn somehow or something. He wasn't sure.

Finally seeing the house he was looking for, yes, it did have lights this time, once again he pulled on his calm and cool facade on before stepping in the house, his facade hadn't lasted long as it fell to the floor to show a gaping Kakashi staring at a pale Iruka on the floor, dumping the bags he held he ran over to his loved one......

"IRUKA!!!!!" Kakashi jumped, immediantly pressing his ear to the pale brunettes chest. He listened for a heart beat, but none came, he halted his breathing so there was absolute silence except for, hopefully, Irukas heartbeat.

Oh how much he wanted to hear the sound right now!

A raven boy walked into the room and stopped by the door frame. An anime sweat drop appearing on his head.

_...Idiot..._

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted, pulling Kakashi's attention to him, but the silver haired eyes were not on him.

He walked over placing a wet towel on the chuunins forehead, and just in time to be able to hear Kakashi's soft and gentle whisper.

"he's....not breathing"

Sasuke was tempted to hit the jonin over the head.

"why don't you try actually listening to his heart, that's in the chest"

Kakashi looked up innocently "I am"

Sasuke glared

"How is listening to his crotch his chest?"  
Yes, how was that?, Sasuke had asked a clever question that even the smartest jonin of his time didn't have an answer to that ridiculous question.

"I don't know you tell me" Kakashi replied as he moved up to check his lovers heart.

Sasuke twitched, why was his teacher so.......annoying? perverted? stupid? confusing? frustratingly annoying in his own perverted way?

_**MAYBE I'M INSANE!!!!!!**_

Iruka stirred.

What had happened? He couldn't remember...wait, no, it was coming back to him now.

The last thing he remembered was Naruto's name then blanking out. Why was Naruto's name part of it?

He slowing opened his eyes to see the his scarecrow staring down upon him, his sparking eye curved up in an upside down "u", his mask with a few creases to show that he was smiling a soft smile.

His eyes look around observing his surroundings, until they stopped on a certain Uchiha, and that was when he figured out why Naruto's name was apart of it.

_I'm gay.....It's Naruto..._ were the words that ran through his head before jumping off the couch, his blanket slipping down and the wet towel that was neatly on his forehead fell, landing with a soft plop on to the wooden floor.

He grabbed the raven by the shoulder.

"you and Naruto!! how long dammit!?!?"

Sasuke blinked, his facial expression looking very bored.

"were not going out....yet"

Irukas face relaxed before going parental

"even if you do go out with a precious Naruto, I will not let you corrupt him in any way or break his heart! you hear me!?!"

Sasuke yawned, not hearing a word.

Saving Sasuke's neck Kakashi quickly spoke up.

"Who want's coffee or tea, I have two bags of it"

Iruka paused in his rant, and Sasuke looked up his eyebrow raising.

"......"

Silence filled the room as they each looked at each other in turns.

_**MAYBE I'M INSANE!!!!!!!!!!**_

_slurp glug mmmm..._

Iruka, Sasuke and Kakashi sat relaxed on their seats, slurping away at the drink in their hands.  
"I got to admit, this tea isn't bad...." Sasuke mumbled as he went back to his tea.

Pulling his lips away from the edges from his cup, the brunette spoke  
"Kakashi, Why'd you buy TWO bags full of coffee AND tea" he asked as he looked to the side to see said bags on the counter of the kitchen in the other room. Sasuke and Iruka sweat dropped as Kakashi chuckled.  
"You see......"  
Iruka nodded encouraging him go carry on, but Kakashi didn't, he sat there, his mouth wide open like he was about to say something.  
"You aint got nothing have you sensei"  
Kakashi stared at the raven "No dear Sasuke-kun, I have a reason" Kakashi stopped speaking and went back to thinking of his reason.

A couple of minutes past, the sun began to dooze off, silently calling the moon to awake and take it's place, the birds stopped in their song and nestled down for a good nights sleep, while 3 young gentlemen were still sitting, as one thought.  
"yeh, I aint got nothing" Kakashi sighed in defeat, he always had an excuse, a pathetic one at that, but he rather have that now than have none at all!! He was the great copy cat nin, known from the coping but the tardiness and lame excuses, was that one little tiny scene going to mess up his beloved reputation?  
Iruka burst out laughing, "well isn't that interesting?" Sasuke snickered  
"the great Kakashi has no more excuses?"  
Kakashi blinked, was he.....mocking him?Kakashi felt hurt, his own love and beloved student was mocking him, for the first time in his life he was disrespected.....

Kakashi, stood up his tea crashing down on to the table, he didn't want to hear it, if they wanted to mock him, couldn't they do it when he was no longer in the room? not right in front of his face.  
He was a human being, not the scarecrow his name granted him. Like the scarecrow in the wizard of Oz, where he goes to the wizard to see if he has a heart.... oh no my bad that was the tin can dude, the scarecrow wanted courage, Kakashi already had that anyway.

As Kakashi left the room in a huff, Iruka stopped in his light laughter as he looked after him, his eyes blinking at the sudden movement. What had happened?  
"I think you hurt his feelings" Sasuke stated as he liked the envelope before taping it to the cage.  
Iruka pondered on the thought for a while, sighing he stood up.  
"I'll be back"  
Sasuke smirked at the quietness of the room, he also stood up , gently picking up the cage so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping dove.  
Slowing tip toeing, he left the room in to the hall, listen to the mumbles of speaking and slight shouts from upstairs. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door then closing it with a small click.  
_'That was easy................'_

_**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**_**  
Was Sasuke planning that the whole time?  
Where is he going?  
What is Iruka and Kakashi talking/shouting about?  
Hows Naruto as we didn't see him in this chapter?  
Why am I asking these questions when I should know but I don't?  
Why doesn't the author know?**

**(smack)ooooooowwwww, alright, alright jeez  
Sorry for the delay of chapters, or just chapter.  
I'm starting chapter 15 soon, and might be slow cause i have these other ideas that are doing my head in. **


	15. Broken up?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters at all.  
Sorry, It's this stupid model rocket and then my drawings and school, and scanner, then babysitting. I hate to admit....but......I have a tight scedule.  
Warning they may be OOC xD**

_**Around all four corners of the world**_

"Kakashi!!!!" came a shout from a room within in the main Uchiha shout was heard from upstairs in one of the many guests rooms.  
"please.....Kakashi" Iruka begged.  
His face was red as he panted, he was tired and begging, why wasn't he listening to him?  
Kakashi looked up at Iruka, from the pillow, he could see that his lover was obviously tired from the screams he had made. He hoped these walls wasn't hollow, if it was, well Sasuke would have heard every detail.  
Kakashi slightly shuffled, from that slight shuffle both men released a groan.

(A/N XD, if you see a dirty image get your head out of the gutter)

Kakashi had had his head under the pillow since Iruka had stepped foot into the room, Iruka had tried to be reasonable and gently talk to him, but every word he had said was ignored by the silver male. Since his words were not getting to his mind, he had begun shouting non stop, he hadn't taken a breath and his face was turning red from the shouting and anger he was gaining each second.  
He had still not responded, so Iruka had been reduced to begging and pleading for a single word to be spoken from him.  
Kakashi looked at Iruka from below his pillow. His slight movement caused a groan from both. Kakashi groaned because of his sudden movement had caused his headache to thump harder and it was beginning to hurt. Iruka groaned because he was tired and exhausted and was on the end of the string, reading to fall off and give in declaring Kakashi the winner.  
"what do you want Iruka-sensei?"  
Iruka mentally cheered and jumped for joy but also mentally flinched. They had decided when they began going out that they wouldn't say sensei at the end of their names, unless they were around students.  
"if your not going to answer Iruka-sensei, I would be happy if you would please leave my room without hesitation"

It hurt Kakashi to say such words to Iruka, but, it felt as if they were falling apart that only he could see. Was he giving up on their relationship too soon? were THEY both giving up? would this even last? was it lust not love?  
Kakashi doubted that this love he had was for real, his broken heart was messed up convincing him things that his mind believed was incorrect and a lie.  
"Kakashi...."  
"It's Kakashi-sensei, and I said leave without hesitation" Kakashi snapped, he hadn't meant to but he was angry with himself and being angry with ones self causes to hurt another person that they would never ever want to hurt within any part of their life.  
".........."

Iruka looked down to the floor, he could hear the silent words that Kakashi was saying in his sentences, what he really wanted to say but refused to hurt him.  
Iruka felt a tear slide down his cheek.

_**Sasunaru is boyxboy! love it!!!**_

Sasuke casually walked down the street whistling a little tune from his childhood years, Itachi had slowly taught him that little tune every time they went training.  
_'I racked my brain for a plan to get away from them, but they did it them selfs. SWEET!'_

Sasuke was over joyed at the thought of them staying in the whole night that they might not even notice that he could be at Narutos, he really wanted to skip and squeal like one of his fangirls, but he vowed to never stoop so low as them. Hell no.  
He walked through the entrance and up the stairs, walking to the correct floor of Narutos.

Sasuke was feeling nervous maybe he would stick to the original plan, and just ditch the bird and note at his door and leg it one instead of staying there.  
Sasuke placed it gently on the ground, making sure it made not even one little sound, he stood back up straight, his eyes on the door, Sasuke raised his fist to the door and knocked loud enough that Narutos neighbours of his floor all opened they're door to glare at the Uchiha.  
"AINT IT LATE TO BE KNOCKING FOR THAT FREAK!!!!"

"Uchiha-san don't waste your time with him"

"LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!"

"HE'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Sasuke glared at every one, how could they say such things about him, they knew nothing about him, they didn't even take their time to know him, if they did they would find he was caring, sweet, Naive, obnoxious, gentle and more than you could possibly imagine.  
Everyone froze and slowly retreated back in to their apartment as they could feel murder intent to kill them.  
Once everyone was gone Sasuke too legged it. Surely if Naruto hadn't heard his knock he would or should have heard all the shouts, correct?

Now lets see Naruto in his apartment; Naruto sat up on his bed,  
_"So, "Uchiha-san" was outside my door, wonder what he wanted?"_  
Naruto rolled off his bed and began his very short journey to see what the infamous Uchiha Sasuke wanted.  
Using impulsive movements he opened the door, and cautionly looked out, his eyes gazing side to side before landing to the ground to see a sleeping bird and a note.  
Naruto grinned, this made him better that Sasuke even bothered to write back, he was beginning to think he wouldn't.  
Naruto swung the door wider and grabbed the object as fast as lighting.  
He ran to his bed, jumping and landing with such grace.  
He looked at the small dove and cooed at it. His eyes gliding at the small sleeping form, he slipped his finger through the bars of the cage and stroked it's soft white feathers, as it breathed up and down.  
Withdrawing his finger he grabbed at the envelope and opened, he slowly unfolded the paper, smoothing out the creases before he read the sentences with care.

To be honest Naruto never liked poetry, heck he swore he would never read or write such crap, but now he was and he took in such delight in reading it, especially when it was written by Sasuke for none other than him.  
To pour ones emotion on a piece of paper written in words was great to realise all anger, hate, love, sadness.  
Naruto smiled at all the words on the paper, 'til his eyes read just that one little incy tincy sentence, and he frowned.

_'__**be grateful that I travelled far and wide'**_

Naruto closed his eyes in a fox like manner.  
"pfft travelled far and wide my ass, they're bloody selling some at the new shop by Ichiraku's, is he trying to be all high and mighty? cool? or is it one of his ways to win my heart?"  
Naruto pondered on the Ideas for a while, but was disturbed as he heard a yell, few curses and from out his window a flame blow up in the air.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke walked down the street with a spring in his step.  
He was over joyed, he felt like dying right there and then as he thought of his cute little Naru-chan blushing and hugging the paper as he cooed at the dove.  
Oh how Sasuke was glad he admitted his love for Naruto.

Yeh, Sasuke had been in denial for...god knows how long!  
The days at the bridge was practically him wanting to go there to see the blond when he had his long walks through there. It wasn't because he wanted to stare at his reflection, thinking it was Itachi, then jumping in the water to attack said person like a insane boy.

To be honest with you all again, Sasuke never ever wanted to fall in love with anyone at anytime at any moment, after all he had set his heart to murder his brother and after that re-populate his almost distinct clan.  
But the most important thing was that he never planned on falling in love with a BOY!! come on! a boy, don't you see the flaw in this 're-populate the clan' plan?

Boys have a stick in their lower regions, they don't have what women have to make babies. Do you see the point now?  
All this had crossed Sasuke's mind, as he thought whether he should just give in to his heart and love the blond, or whether he should break his heart and force himself to love a women.

But he took the chances and destroyed his 're-populate the clan' plan to be, hopefully, with Naruto.

If you would randomly walked up to de Sasuke Uchiha and clearly asked him if he really was gay for the 'little blond uke' which Sasuke would most defiantly call him soon.  
You would be one at the receiving end of the NOT so famous Uchiha glare, that will send you flying back by the hotness of the young male sending it, and up to heaven or hell by the murder intent.  
But we all know deep down that Sasuke has no idea what preference he has.  
Even with the help of this dear brother telling him that he was always gay had kind of helped, but when Sasuke thinks about being in bed with a gay, he feels like puking 'til nothing was left to puke.

So, knowing that thinking of being with a guy made him puke, he tried thinking of being with a women, which went downhill as soon as he thought of the word 'women'.  
But when it came down to Naruto, everyone had better get an umbrella for a blood pour.

Sasuke turned the corner and froze, their across the Ichiraku shop, was a pet shop and inside he saw a couple of doves in one cage.  
Sasuke's happy mood was soon crushed and replaced by anger.  
"AAHAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLES, FUCK YOU!!!FOR FUK!! FucK. FUCK, FUCK , FUCK!!!!!AAAAHAHHHHHHH PRICKHEADS WHO HAVE NO DICKS, FUCKERS!!!!"  
Sasuke stomped the ground before making a few similar hands seals and breathing fire into the air for a good few minutes.

_**Sorry for the long wait.  
I have no clue whats wrong with me _ _ ok, ok, ok, jeese.  
I was being lazy and everything, didn't want to write waaahh :'(, I love drawing really, honest, so I've been drawing!!!. Then I've done this chapter and fanfiction won't let me log on and I wait minutes like it told me to, still didn't let me sign on, wait a day, still doesn't let me sign off.**_  
"Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes."

_**That's whats it said, surely you guys had that too??**_


	16. Try to comfort

_**Disclaimer: Oooffff course I own Naruto, yes, I am NOT being sarcastic. If you couldn't tell I was being sarcastic, I will never own Naruto, if I did, why would I be writing this ne?**_

Sasuke walked through the compound down the path, slipping of his shoes and through his door.  
He jumped on his sofa with no grace at all, landing face first on the seats.  
He breathed in and out but looked up as he heard shuffling beside him.  
As he looked up, he saw Iruka, head bowed down as he made his journey to sit on the sofa across from Sasuke.  
Sasuke could feel these uncomfortable vibes of sadness and sorrow engulfing the room around them. This was turning his anger into sadness; it was really depressing him out.  
Maybe he should go upstairs and cut his........no......write some depressing.......no.....maybe see what was wrong, yeh that sounded less.....emo?....and more caring.

After all Iruka has always been nice and caring, taught him and others in lessons, asked if you were ok, knew what to do in situations that others may never be able to help you with.  
But when was the last time someone ever helped Iruka out?  
Sasuke pondered on the thought for a while before slowly rising up from his position on the sofa.  
He casually walked over to Iruka, hands in pockets; he stood at front of Iruka looking down at the older male.  
Iruka still hadn't looked up.

Sasuke pouted his lips to the side, glaring at the wall.  
He had no experience at all when it came down to people's emotions.  
Sasuke spun on his leg and fell beside Iruka on the sofa.  
The raven took glances at the brunette, not knowing what to say, or where to start. Many would say at the beginning since that is where most starting points are, but to Sasuke, where was the beginning?  
"ssoooo......" Sasuke mumbled, no response was heard.  
"Where's Kakashi-sensei"  
Sasuke heard a chocking sob  
"he's in HIS room"  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow. HIS? Meaning just Kakashi was going to sleep in it? No Iruka?  
For once Sasuke was speechless, what was he to do?  
"Did you.....talk to him?"  
Iruka looked up faster than you could say "broken"

"That bastard wouldn't speak one bloody word to me" Iruka growled  
"and now, he dumped me!" Sasuke could hear the anger in his eyes and voice, even if tears were slipping down his face.

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Uuh" 'what to say? What to say' he asked to himself as Iruka glared at the poor defenceless ground. What had it ever done to him?  
"Iruka-sensei? Did you hear him say that to you?" Sasuke smirked ' that wasn't bad' he mused to himself, 'good Sasuke' he mentally patted himself.  
Iruka stayed silent, how was he to tell Sasuke that it was a feeling he had while he and Kakashi had an awkward silence between them.

Iruka looked up a smile on his face.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Why was he smiling at him? Wasn't he meant to be the one comforting Iruka?  
Iruka pulled Sasuke into a hug without a word spoken.  
Sasuke's eyes widened, his arms not wrapping around Iruka.  
Was he supposed to hug him back?

Well duh.  
Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around Iruka.  
"Thank you Sasuke" Iruka whispered softly  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, why was he thanking him? He barely did anything.  
"Thank you for trying, it's getting late maybe you should go to bed"  
Sasuke nodded, but Iruka hadn't let go of him. He was still hugging him.

_**I'm getting bored with this story!!!!**_

_**I don't know if I should continue, discontinue it or just wrap it up in one chapter?**_

_**I don't know.**_


End file.
